Make My World Stop
by oohlalax3
Summary: AU Klaine story. Based off of Grey's Anatomy.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fic, so any reviews would be greatly appreciated! Kurt had never met the members of the New Directions before, and Finn is not yet his step-brother.

**Don't own, don't sue.**

Kurt Hummel knew ever since he was a little kid that he was destined for something great. He had a beatiful singing voice, the fashion sense that could give Marc Jacobs a run for his money, and he could act any role you laid out in front of him. Kurt knew he was gay from the moment he stepped into junior high. He wondered why he never found the girls in his elementary school attractive, but as he entered eighth grade he developed his first crush. He convinced himself that he was in love with his Algebra 1 teacher, Mr. Crafton. He was devastated when Mrs. Crafton came in for a visit.

So, being gay and having so much talent in Musical Theatre made Kurt realize he was destined for Broadway. So, he joined the Glee Club, the New Directions, and took every opportunity to perform in some cheap, off-broadway productions in the local Lima, Ohio theater.

However, because he was gay and into Broadway, that made him the victim of a lot of bullying. It was hard, without a doubt. Slushy facials, dumpster tosses, being shoved into lockers... It all became part of his daily routine. But Kurt suffered through it quietly, the only people who cared being some of his close friends in glee club.

During his sophmore year in high school, between school, homework, and glee club, Kurt realized he needed a job. A real job. Working at his father's car repair shop just wasn't cutting it anymore. So he began classes to become a Certified Nursing Assistant. It was easy money, really. He began by following around other nurses and doctors, but as time went on he could really get into the medicine. He found that the blood, and guts and disgusting stuff didn't bother him. He found himself constantly in the gallery, observing surgeries that were being performed and taking notes. Of course, he didn't consider this a distraction from his Broadway dreams. It was just a good learning experience in case he needed to... Play a doctor or something.

One night, he was hanging out with his best girl friend, Lacey Sandler, and they got on the subject of his nursing experience, 'You know, as amazing as it will be that one day, Karofsky and those idiots will be watching you in plays and kissing your ass, how funny would it be if you became a surgeon, and they got sick and had to come to you? It'd be hilarious. They'd genuinely feel sorry, they'd be terrified you'd just kill their frat boy behinds on the operating table.'

Kurt had just chuckled and then they had moved on, talking about their latest assignment in glee club, but it would be a lie if Kurt said he hadn't thought about it.

When senior year rolled around, the overwhelming feeling of what his Broadway dreams really consisted of began to hit Kurt like a freight train. He lost the role of Tony in West Side Story, and lost Senior Class President elections to a guy who genuinely wanted to lead, be president. There was no way he was going to get into New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts with such little extracurricular credits.

So, instead of packing his bags and setting off to New York, Kurt settled in at Ohio State University to suffer through his undergraduate school. He then went on to The Wright State University School of Medicine for his four years of medical school. He worked all throughout college as a fashion designer's assistant to help dig himself out of the huge amount of debt surrounding him. Though he still has debts to pay, he was nowhere near in as much trouble as some of his school mates. It was, without a doubt, the hardest and worst years of Kurt's life.

Once he finally graduated med school, Kurt began applying at hospitals through out Ohio for his four years of interning. He was ready for this. He had spent years practicing on cadavers, watching procedures, and getting familiar with the human body. Kurt was ready to become a real doctor. So when Grant Medical Center accepted him into their interning program, he was almost 100% prepared. He interviewed with their Chief of Surgery, Will Schuester, picked up his scrubs, and was assigned his locker. Kurt was set to begin work on the first Monday of September.

By Sunday afternoon, Kurt was beginning to panic. What if the other interns didn't like them? What if they were homophobic? He had never run a central line before, what if he had to do that? What if the attendings thought he was an idiot?

_Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, I need alcohol, _Kurt thought to himself. And that was how Kurt found himself sitting on a bar stool, a mug of iced beer dripping condensation onto the soggy napkin beneath it. Kurt was definitely a tequila kind of guy, but seeing as he had to start work tomorrow morning, he didn't need a pounding hangover added onto his stress. It didn't help that he was such a lightweight when it came to alcohol, though. Halfway through his second beer, Kurt could briefly remember a curly haired stranger coming up to him and making moves.

The rest of the night progressed with sloppy kisses, buttons torn from clothing, and murmurs of, 'No, I can't bottom, I start work tomorrow' and 'Neither can I, I have work too'.

The next morning, Kurt found himself tangled in a mess of limbs and sheets wrapped around various body parts. After realizing that this very much _wasn't _his apartment, Kurt practically leapt from the bed and scrambled for his skinny jeans that had been discarded somewhere near the door. He tugged a sheet with him, wrapping it around his waist. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, seeing it was only seven and he didn't need to be at the hospital until nine, 'Oh sweet Jesus,' Kurt breathed in relief. He glanced up at the bed in time to see the curly-haired man from last night beginning to stir. Kurt jumped to his feet again, thankful his hangover wasn't unbearable quite yet and began to search for his clothes. Pants, undershirt, and his shirt were found but... where were his boxer briefs?

'I believe you're looking for these?'

The cocky voice of the curly-haired boy came from near the bed. He tugged the black boxer briefs off of the reading lamp on his bedside table. Kurt felt his cheeks burn deep red, and he chuckled, trying to sound nonchalant but a squeak occured halfway through. His cheeks turned even redder, if possible. Walking forward, Kurt yanked the boxer briefs out of the man's hand.

'Thanks,' He mumbled, pulling them on and then grabbing the remainder of his clothes and pulling them on as well.

'Nice shirt. McQueen right?' the man asked, and Kurt cursed under his breath as he realized he had missed a button at the bottom of his shirt and all the rest of the buttons were in the wrong holes. He quickly began to unbutton his shirt and then button it up again.

'We don't have to do this,' Kurt said quickly, just trying to get out of there as quickly as possible. But his man from last night was having nothing of it. He was grinning and sitting up, still stark naked, in his bed.

'Do what?'

'The awkward, morning after... chat thing.'

'Right, right...'

Finally toeing into his dress shoes and tugging his messenger bag over his shoulder, Kurt turned to the man, 'Well, um. This was, uh, fun. It was nice meeting you, um...'

The man's face darkened momentarily, before another amused grin met his lips, 'Blaine,' He said as he extended his hand.

_Oh God, this is terrible_, Kurt thought as he shook Blaine's hand, 'Um, Kurt.'

Blaine sat up on his knees, leaning towards Kurt as if looking for round two, 'Okay, bye Blaine!' Turning, Kurt hurried out of the apartment and out of the building.

_That is why you don't hook up with random people, Kurt._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: A huge thank you to everyone who has enjoyed the first chapter! Seeing the alerts I got made me smile! If anyone has anything that they think I can improve on, I'd love to hear it!

**Don't own, don't sue.**

Kurt found his way home, showered, and dressed in a simple pair of black jeans and a blue button-up. Although he believed that every moment in life is an opportunity for fashion... he'd be wearing scrubs for the next 48 hours straight. He shoved his books, scrubs, and an old pair of sneakers into his messenger bag and then hurried out to his old Toyota Corrola. In high school, Kurt had a beautiful black Navigator. However, as he began to slowly sink into his enormous pile of debt from medical school, he realized he needed all the money he could get. So he sold his Navigator, used a small portion of what he got to by the Corrola and spent the remainder of the money on his necessities.

He drove to the hospital, parking in the employee parking lot and taking a moment in his car to compose himself. He took a few deep breaths, glancing himself over as best he could in the rearview mirror, and then got out of the car. He tossed his messenger bag over his shoulder and made his way into the hospital. It was huge. Just looking at the front lobby he knew he would get lost several times. He stepped onto the elevator, pressing the '4' button and riding it up to the surgical floor. He looked around as he made his way to the locker room, several other clueless looking people swarming around him. A few doctors in white lab coats and dark blue scrubs stood around, smirking as they watched the new doctors walk around, eyes full of fear. They whispered to each other, and then hurried on to, well, be doctors. Kurt stepped into the locker room, seeing a tall, skinny man with over-gelled hair standing towards the center of the room. He, too, was wearing dark blue scrubs and a white lab coat, though on his it read 'Schuester, Chief of Surgery'.

Kurt squeezed in to stand between a short, red-headed girl and an extremely tall brunette guy. After a few moments filled with small mumbles and scuffling feet, Doctor Schuester cleared his throat and the room fell silent, 'Welcome everyone. This is Grant Medical Center. Most of you will be spending your internship and residency here. Look around you, and say hello to your competition. You will be competing for learning opportunities, for chances to work in your favorite specialty, and most of all, for surgeries. Three months ago, you were in medical school being taught by doctors. Starting today, you are the doctors. Welcome to the medical field.'

If Kurt wasn't scared before, he was terrified now. Truly. Before he knew it, he was being assigned a locker and told to change into their scrubs and lab coats so they could meet their residents and begin work. Kurt walked over to his locker, glancing around and feeling like he was in high school again. He opened up his locker, setting his messenger bag inside of it and then pulling his scrubs, lab coat, socks, and shoes out of it. After tugging on his scrubs and trying to become used to the feeling of being in almost pajamas for 48 hours, he glanced at the person who's locker was right beside her. It was a short, kind of chubby black girl. He looked away, not wanting to come off as a pervert who was watching her changing.

'What resident did you get?'

Kurt was surprised when the girl began talking to him. He turned, blushing softly as he sat down on the bench and beginning to put on his socks and shoes, 'I got Montgomery.'

'Yeah? Me too.'

'You have Montgomery?' a tall blonde guy with very full lips asked from behind Kurt. He turned, and nodded, 'Me too. I'm Sam.'

Kurt smiled, taking Sam's extended hand and giving it a shake, 'Kurt,' He said, and then they both turned to the girl from before.

'I'm Mercedes.'

'Hummel, Jones, Evans, Hudson. Montgomery, down the hall,' someone called out. Kurt shut his locker hurriedly, tugging his lab coat on and then the three of them made their way out of the locker room. The tall brunette boy Kurt stood beside earlier joined them, and they made their way to the end of the hall. The man stood, leaning against the counter of the nurse's station. As he turned, Kurt realized he was pretty attractive. He was Asian, had short black hair, but he had a very serious look on his face that made Kurt realize he probably wasn't going to be a very laid back guy.

'Alright, you guys. My name's Wesley Montgomery. I am a fifth year resident, and I will be the resident in charge of you four for your entire residency,' He turned, 'Pagers, phone lists, and trauma protocols are right here. When you're paged, you're expected to answer that page at a run,' He turns, and begins to walk away. Kurt moves first, grabbing a pager, and the two books. He shoved the books into his pocket and then hooks the pager onto the waistband of his scrubs.

Wes continued to show them around the hospital, showing them each of the OR's, the on-call rooms, the ER and taught them a bit about trauma protocol.

'Trauma is messy. People are all over the place, it's loud. You find a patient, stick with them and try to find out what's wrong. When you know where the general problem is, you tell a nurse or another doctor to page an attending or a higher up resident,' at that moment, Wes' pager went off and he glanced down at it, 'Alright, I have your first assignments of the day,' He picked a clipboard up off of the nurse's station down in the ER, looking over it, 'Evans, you're staying down here and suturing. You will be the first one to get to a case if trauma comes in. Hudson, you get to run labs for these patients,' Wes slapped a tall stack of patient charts and sliding them to Finn, the tall brunette, 'Jones, you get patient work-ups for these patients,' He slid another stack of charts to Mercedes, 'And Hummel, come with me.'

Kurt felt panic take over him. He swallowed hard, nodding and following after Wes as he made his way onto an elevator. Kurt got in beside him, and they rode it back up to the general surgical floor. Wes greeted a few doctors once they stepped off, leading Kurt into a patient room. A man who looked to be in his mid-thirties with brown hair laid in the hospital bed, flipping through stations on the TV. As they entered, he turned and smiled at them, 'Hi, Doctor Montgomery.'

'Hey, David. David, this is Dr. Hummel, he will be taking you for your last CT, alright? Your surgery is scheduled for tomorrow afternoon.'

David smiled, nodding softly, 'Um, Jessica will be back in a few minutes. Will I be gone by the time she gets back?'

'We can wait, if you want.'

'No, I'm fine. Can someone just be sure to tell her where I am?'

'Yes, of course. We'll let the nurse know,' Wes turned to Kurt, 'David Cornwall is suffering from Pancreatic Cancer. Tomorrow he will be undergoing a Whipple. If you do everything right, you can scrub in and observe from inside the OR. Oh, and once you're back with the results, page Dr. Anderson, he will come in and look over the results. He's our head of cardiothoracic surgery.'

Kurt smiled, nodding, 'Sounds good.'

A few nurses came in, helping David move from his bed to a gurney. Kurt grabbed onto the back of the gurney, pushing David out of the room and heading to the patient elevator. He pressed the button that would lead him down to the CT and MRI rooms.

'You're new, huh?'

Kurt looked down at David, swallowing hard, 'That obvious?'

'You're shaking.'

Kurt laughed, feeling his cheeks and neck heat up, 'Yeah. Yeah, I'm new. But... fresh out of medical school, so. Maybe that just means it's fresher in my mind than everyone else's.'

Kurt wheeled David into the CT room, helping him onto the machine with the help of sume Radiology nurses, 'Alright, Mr. Cornwall. If you start to feel scared or claustrophobic, just yell and we'll take you out of there. We need you to lay as still as possible, and just relax. But I'm sure you've been through this before.'

David smiled, 'Many times.'

Kurt laughed, 'Well, good luck.' He pushed the button, and David slid into the CT scan. Kurt walked into the results room, sitting down at the seat beside the Radiologist. She chatted quietly to Kurt about her first day as an intern, and Kurt admitted he wasn't too nervous anymore. They laughed and had a good time, and soon the scans came up. Kurt looked over them, trying to remember how to read them. Seeing as it was something he had reviewed on the week of finals, he could see the cancer easily. He compared it to the previous scans, and it hadn't grown or spread at all. That was a good sign.

The Radiologist printed off the scans, sliding them into a big manilla envelope and Kurt wheeled David back up to his room. He set the manilla envelope on the table at the end of David's bed, and then walked out to the nurse's station, 'Will you page Dr. Anderson to room 213 please,' Kurt requested. The blonde nurse whose nametag read 'Quinn', smiled and nodded. Kurt thanked her, turning and walking back into David's room. They talked quietly as well about David's procedure until a knock on the door sounded. Kurt backed away from David's bed as a short man with curly black hair made his way into the room. He was wearing dark blue, attending scrubs.

_Oh God. How do I know him?_

As Dr. Anderson turned and his hazel eyes locked with Kurt's, both sets of eyes widened in surprise and realization. It was Blaine.

Kurt swallowed hard, stumbling a bit as he shoved the manilla envelope into Blaine's hand and then hurried out of the room.

Kurt was the last person Blaine expected to be the one paging him today. After watching Kurt turn bright red and leave the patient's room, Blaine knew he needed to go talk to him. Blaine turned to the patient, raising a finger, 'Will you excuse me for a moment? I'll be right back to look over your chart and scans.'

Not waiting for a reply, Blaine turned and hurried out of the room. He saw Kurt hurrying towards the stairwell, and Blaine couldn't help the small smile that met his lips. Kurt was making this too easy. He hurried after him, sliding through the door just as it began to close after Kurt walked in, 'Kurt!'

'Dr. Anderson,' Kurt greeted shortly, his cheeks still bright red. He turned, looking at Blaine and then looking around. Kurt looked up and down the stairwells, hoping no one was around.

'Dr. Anderson? This morning it was Blaine. What happened to Blaine, I quite enjoyed that.'

Kurt finally stopped moving around, and he stood in front of Blaine, his eyebrows narrowing in frustration. He stamped his foot impatiently, 'This morning you weren't my attending. My boss!'

'Did you really just _stamp_ your foot, Kurt?' Blaine asked, his face breaking out into a grin over Kurt's adorable-ness. If he hadn't have met Kurt in the bar last night, he probably would think Kurt was just a cute little baby penguin.

'Dr. Anderson,' Kurt said, his blush fading and he just began to look annoyed, 'This... is innapropriate.'

'Innapropriate? That's not what you said last night when I had your-'

'Stop!' Kurt hissed, the blush returning, 'You're my boss. It's against the rules. Our relationship has to just be... strictly professional.'

Blaine didn't say anything. He just smirked, eyeing Kurt up and down. He found Kurt extremely attractive. He was tall, procelain skinned with chesnut brown hair that was styled straight up and perfect eyes. Were they green or blue? And was that a speck of hazel in them? Blaine somewhat remembered what Kurt had looked like naked. He quite enjoyed remembering that-

'Stop looking at me like that,' Kurt snapped, breaking Blaine from his thoughts.

'Like what?' Blaine asked, a hint of amusement occuring in his voice.

'Like you've seen me naked.'

Blaine continued to smirk, though he wondered how Kurt had known exactly what he was thinking. Before either of them could say anything more, Blaine's pager sounded. A few seconds later, so did Kurt's. Blaine glanced down at his pager that was hooked onto the waistband of his scrubs, seeing it was 911 for David Cornwall.

'Shit,' Blaine cursed, turning and opening the door. He took off at a run back to the patient's room to find David clenching his stomach and hissing in pain, 'Mr. Cornwall, are you alright?'

David opened his mouth to answer, but before he could get anything out, he began to vomit blood. Kurt rushed forward, grabbing the small, pink tub from the bedside table and slid it under David's mouth. David vommited a few seconds longer before leaning back.

'Kurt, call down to OR 3 and tell them we're coming down now. If it's alright with your resident, you can observe,' Blaine said, and Kurt nodded, hurrying out of the room. With the assistance of a nurse, Blaine pushed David's bed out of the room and onto the elevator, 'Don't worry, Mr. Cornwall. We'll do everything we can.'

Kurt told the nurses at the station to make sure OR 3 was cleared, and they told him that Wes was checking on a patient down the hall. Kurt hurried down there, making sure it was okay with him that Kurt scrubbed in and observed Blaine's procedure. Once Wes cleared it, he then hurried down to the OR floor. He pushed into the scrub room to find Blaine already beginning to wash his hands, 'Is it still alright if I scrub in?'

'Be my guest,' Blaine said, smiling at Kurt as he continued to scrub at his hands. Kurt had scrubbed in to observe a few surgeries before in med school, but he was still excited. He walked forward, stepping on the pedal to power the water. He washed his hands thoroughly, tying on his surgical mask and then walking into the room.

The anestheseologist was putting David under, and Blaine put on a plaid black and white scrub cap. The scrub nurse nearest him slid gloves onto Blaine's hand, and Blaine took his place at David's right side, 'This is about a four hour surgery, Hummel. You ready for this?'

Kurt smirked, 'Of course sir.'

After what felt like the shortest three hours of Kurt's life, Blaine took a moment to rest. He turned to Kurt, his eyes crinkling in the corners so Kurt knew he was smiling, 'Why don't you go re-scrub in, get on a gown and gloves and come over here? I'm sure Nurse Janice wouldn't mind giving you the chance to suction a little bit.'

'Really?' Kurt asked anxiously, biting down on his lower lip.

'No, I'm joking,' Blaine said, rolling his eyes, 'Yeah, Kurt, go on.'

Practically skipping, Kurt turned and hurried into the scrub room to re-scrub in. As he walked back in, hands held high in the air so he didn't touch anything, Nurse Janice helped him slip into a gown and then tied it for him in the back while another nurse asked him his glove size.

'Six,' Kurt answered, and the other nurse slid them onto his hands. He walked to David's left side, looking up at Blaine nervously. He had never been this close to actually performing a surgery before. He had practiced on cadavers, and observed but never, ever had he gotten this close. He took the suction tube from off of the equipment table, looking down into the body cavity. Blaine had gotten to work again, locating the tumor located on David's pancreas and beginning to cut it out. Blaine was a brilliant surgeon, Kurt could tell. He was so careful and attentive.

'Suction, please,' Blaine mumbled at one point, and Kurt slowly slipped the suction tip into the body and began to suction up the blood that was in the way, 'Perfect, thank you.'

After another short hour and a half, Blaine dropped the scalpel into the small tub of water that would be taken away to wash later, 'Great job everybody. Mr. Cornwall here should make a full recovery. Janice, why don't you close him up?'

Janice nodded, and made her way over. Kurt followed Blaine as they had their gowns and gloves removed, and together they scrubbed out in silence. Kurt felt overwhelmed, anxious, and excited at the same time. He hadn't done anything impressive, but it felt perfect. It was just the right amount of surgery to get him through his first day as an intern. After scrubbing out, Kurt walked out and fell into the chair beside the OR area entrances. A few moments later, Blaine walked out and began to fill out some paperwork at the nurse's station.

'How you feeling, Kurt?'

Kurt let out a shaky breath, giving Blaine a smile. He chuckled, 'Wow, I feel... A lot actually. Excited but... overwhelmed, you know? That was... such a high.'

Blaine smiled tiredly, blinking a bit and then looking as though he had to force his eyes open, 'I'm glad you enjoyed it. How much longer until your shift ends?'

Kurt looked down at his watch, 'Mm. I still have 38 hours.'

Blaine grinned, 'So, the chances of meeting me at the bar is... pretty unlikely?'

Kurt couldn't help the grin that crossed his own face. He stood up, beginning to walk to the on-call room, the thought of taking a nap and getting something to eat sounding very tempting, 'In your dreams, Dr. Anderson.'


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: A huge thank you to everyone who has added this to their alert subscribtion, and to those who have reviewed! (: It means a lot to me that you guys enjoy this. If anyone has a surgery that they performed in Grey's Anatomy and would like for our doctors to do, just let me know! I'd be happy to do it!

**Don't own, don't sue.**

Kurt managed to survive his first his first 48-hour shift at the hospital. He trudged home, took a shower and fell into bed. 10 hours later, Kurt awoke and realized he had to clean his small apartment, answer some e-mails, and pay some bills. Groaning, Kurt realized this would be his life now. He knew he didn't have time to be in a relationship, let alone one with someone who was as busy as him like Blaine.

Not that he had been considering being in a relationship with Blaine or anything...

After doing his errands, Kurt fell back asleep at 10, because he had to be back at the hospital the next morning at 7. If you asked Kurt if he dreamed about Dr. Anderson that night, he'd say no. Of course, that would be a lie.

When he woke up, he showered and got ready before heading to the hospital. He changed, chatting quietly to Mercedes. She recounted the story of her first day as intern, and he had to admit her's sounded a bit harder than his. She had spent most of her morning doing patient work-ups, and then had been paged down to the pit to suture and, to both of their disgust, do rectal exams. Once they had changed into their scrubs, the two of them began to walk down to the coffee cart before they had to report for rounds. Halfway there, Finn and Sam met up with them.

'Have you guys met Puckerman yet? He's head of Plastics. Total douche-bag, but he's amazing. I watched him do a Breast Augmentation yesterday from the gallery,' Finn recounted as Kurt paid for his non-fat mocha latte, 'That's gonna be me one day.'

'You're going into plastics?'

'Well, duh. That's where you'd meet the most girls, right? Chicks coming in for nose jubs, ass lifts, face lifts.'

Kurt rolled his eyes, 'So, you're gonna date girls who are filled to the brim with sillicon? Good plan, Finn.'

Sam chuckled, 'Well, what are you thinking about going into, Kurt?'

Kurt shrugged one shoulder, 'I always loved just general surgery. But Anderson let me scrub in and suction on a Whipple yesterday. It was awesome. Maybe I'd be good in Cardio.'

'Well, I'm thinking about going into pediatrics,' Mercedes chimed in, paying for her coffee and they began to walk back up to the locker room to meet with Wes before pre-rounds, 'Have you guys met Tina Cohen-Chang? She's the head of Peds up there. She's awesome.'

'Me, I'm all about Neuro,' Sam said quickly, 'Artie Abrams is the man.'

Wes was standing outside of the locker room as the four of them approached. He kinked an eyebrow, and Mercedes let out a sigh, 'Sorry, Dr. Montgomery. We were just grabbing coffee.'

'Mhm,' Wes said, his voice sounding annoyed, 'Don't let it happen again. You're late for rounds one more time and you're in the pit. We clear?' All four of them nodded, 'Alright, let's get started.'

They walked to the first room, and Mercedes grabbed the chart quickly. It was a neuro case, and standing in the corner was a skinny, tall man with wide-rimmed glasses. His white coat read 'Dr. Abrams'. He was the head of neuro surgery. Kurt glanced over at Sam to seem him looking pretty mad. Mercedes just smiled and presented the case. Soon after, she was assigned to be the intern on the case. Kurt gave her respect. She played dirty. They turned, leaving Mercedes and Artie to prep their patient and then moved on to the next room. As Kurt walked in, his heart beat stuttered a bit as he saw Blaine there, sitting on the side of a blonde woman's bed, talking quietly to her. He stood up as they entered, his eyes catching Kurt's and he smirked.

'Who's presenting?' Wes asked, and Kurt realized that he had been given the chart for this case.

_Perfect._

Kurt stepped forward, 'Brittany Pearce, age 26. Diagnosed with severe aortic stenosis. She will be undergoing surgery tomorrow, and we will be replacing her aortic valve with a porcine valve.'

'Very good. Ms. Pearce, this is Dr. Hummel. He will be prepping you for surgery,' Blaine said, smiling as he patted Brittany on the shoulder.

As everyone began to push out of the room, a tall Latina girl waltzed in. Kurt recognized her as one of the nurses that worked on the surgical floor, 'Hey Britts,' She said sweetly. She handed Brittany a paper cup filled with water. Brittany remained silent, but slowly sipped her water.

Blaine walked over to Kurt, placing his hand on his arm slowly, 'Brittany's very shy around new people,' He cleared his throat, lowering his voice so only Kurt could hear, 'Once she begins talking though, you'll find out she's... dangerously stupid. But she's sweet, you'll like her a lot.'

Kurt nodded slowly, turning his head and offering him a small smile. Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt's arm before walking out of the room.

Brittany sent a few nervous glances at Kurt before turning to Santana, 'Is Dr. Anderson gay, Santana?'

Santana, the nurse, turned to the door and shrugged, 'I'm not sure. He's one fine piece of ass. But judging by the way he was undressing wood-nymph over here with his eyes, I'm guessing he is.'

Kurt felt his cheeks turn red as he stepped forward. He removed his stethescope from around his neck, 'Alright, Ms. Pearce, could you sit up for me, please?'

Brittany pushed herself up forward, and Kurt put the earpieces of the stethescope into his ear. He held onto the chestpiece, pressing it to the right side of Brittany's chest, 'Deep breath,' He said, listening to her breathing and then directing it over to the left side, 'Another... good,' He removed the chestpiece and pressed it to her back, following the same steps from before.

'Alright, everything sounds good. You should be good for surgery tomorrow, so I would eat up now, because after 12 tonight, you won't be able to,' Kurt smiled, patting Brittany's hand softly. He turned, beginning to head out of the room.

'Dr. Hummel?'

Kurt turned, smiling at Brittany, 'Yes?'

'Blaine said that... you're putting a pig into my chest. But I don't think that's safe, because... what if the pig eats my insides? And then it'll run out of food to eat... and die in there.'

Kurt chuckled, walking back into the room and laying his hand on top of Brittany's, 'Don't worry, Ms. Pearce. Dr. Anderson won't be putting a live pig into your chest. You know how you get dizzy and sick a lot of the time?'

Brittany nodded, a confused frown still crossing her pretty features.

'Well, there's a pig who's willing to give you a part of his body that will help you feel better. Does that make sense?'

Brittany's face broke out into a smile, 'Oh... okay!' She smiled, 'Oh, by the way, are you gay?'

Kurt chuckled, smiling at Brittany and then nodding, 'That I am. I'll see you in a few hours to check up on you, Ms. Pearce.'

Turning, Kurt walked out of the room, beginning to update Brittany's chart at the nurse's station. There was a soft tap on his shoulder, and Kurt raised his eyes to see Santana there, staring down at him. She had a pissed off look on her face, her arms crossed over her chest. She let out a sigh.

'Listen, Hummel. I've worked here for a year. I've seen that hobbit Anderson perform surgeries. He's saved lots of patients, yeah, but I know that several of them have died as well. So you have to tell me something... and tell me honestly,' She glanced over her shoulder into the room where Brittany was beginning to flip through the channels on her TV, 'Is she going to be okay?'

Kurt sighed, looking around and then closing Brittany's chart, 'Dr. Anderson is really, really good at what he does. You know that. He's confident about this surgery, so I don't think you have a reason to worry.'

Santana sighed, and Kurt noticed her brown eyes filling with tears, 'She's just... she's all I have, you know?'

'Oh, you two...?'

Santana shook her head, 'No. No, I wish. She's my best friend. And I... I love her. With all my heart, but she doesn't... see me that way. I was horrible to her in high school. I was cheerleading captain, and when I realized that I was developing feelings for her, I pushed her away and started being a bitch to her. She says she forgives me, but I have the feeling that it still hurts her.'

Kurt placed his hand on Santana's arm, rubbing up and down it slowly, 'Maybe you should tell her. This surgery, I'm not going to lie to you, it has it's risks. She might not make it. We'll do everything we can to make sure she's fne, but we can never promise life. Take a chance.'

Santana swatted at a few tears on her cheeks, nodding softly before smiling awkwardly and turning to leave. After finishing Brittany's chart, he piled that along with a few other patient's charts he was working on, and some lab results he had to take to the ER and headed to the elevator. It was empty as he got on, and he leaned against the wall tiredly. The elevator stopped on the next floor down, and the doors opened to reveal Blaine standing there. As he glanced up and his eyes locked on Kurt's again, a huge grin spread across his face. He got onto the elevator, the doors closing soon after him.

'Bet you're wishing you took the stairs right about now, huh?' Blaine practically sang, wiggling his eyebrows at Kurt.

Kurt rolled his eyes, 'Oh God. You know, you're not very subtle.'

'I'm sorry?'

'That nurse, Santana, in Brittany's room, she noticed you staring at me.'

'What, I'm not allowed to appreciate the view?'

'No, y-'

'You're very sexy when you talk doctor,' Blaine was now standing right in front of Kurt, looking straight into his eyes and they glinted playfully. Before he knew what was coming over him, Kurt had dropped his charts and lab reports, grabbing fistfuls of Blaine's scrubs and pressing him up against the wall of the elevator. His lips were pressed to Blaine's without waiting for Blaine's reaction. Blaine let out a shocked gasp, but soon had his fingers tangled in Kurt's hair and was pulling him closer. The kiss was messy, tongues battling for dominance and their teeth clashed together on several occassions. Blaine pushed Kurt back, turning them around and pressing Kurt against the wall. Before Kurt could protest, Blaine's mouth was once again covering his and their bodies were pressed flush together. Kurt giggled into Blaine's mouth, wrapping her arms around Blaine's neck and pulling him closer.

A small 'ding' broke Kurt out of his kissing haze. He shoved Blaine back quickly, falling to his knees and gathering up his charts and lab reports. Blaine was still breathing heavily, his hair and scrubs disheveled, as Kurt figured his were as well. Once the elevator doors were open, Kurt was making his way out into the ER without looking back.

Watching Kurt leave, Blaine stood, his back pressed against the wall. He let out a shaky sigh, clearing his throat and straightening out his scrubs. He was feeling really turned on, and he was embarrassed to admit the small amount of kissing had affected him so.

_Dead puppies. Dead puppies. Dead puppies. Um... that time Rachel Berry, the scrub nurse, tried to seduce me in the scrub room._

_Ah, there we go._

Blaine sighed, running his fingers through his hair as he rode the elevator back up to the surgical floor. As he stepped off, he was greeted by Noah Puckerman and his assigned intern, Finn Hudson.

'Anderson! How you doin, little bro?' Puckerman exclaimed with a smirk. Blaine rolled his eyes, stepping off of the elevator. He opened up Brittany Pearce's chart, reading over Kurt's small, neat handwriting and it made him smile.

'I'm older than you, Puck,' Blaine said with a small chuckle.

'Listen, do you have anything you can let my intern in on? I have nothing for him today and he already got me coffee and a donut.'

'Aren't you supposed to just be teaching him stuff? Teach him how to chart, show him around. You guys could go down to the pit and you could show him how to do sutures with minimal scarring.'

'Geez, Anderson. You need to get laid, bro. You're being a little... bitchy.'

'Mm,' Blaine chuckled again, shaking his head, 'I get laid. More than you. I hear that peds nurse, Quinn something convinced the other nurses not to sleep with you because you just throw them out on their asses once you're done with them.'

'Not true,' Puckerman said as he shook his head, 'I treat them with respect. But sometimes they just... overstay their visit. And really, who was the last person you got with?'

'Well, actually, it was a few days ago.'

'Really? Mm, not bad. Who was it?'

Blaine glanced around, before leaning closer to Puckerman. Finn glanced around awkwardly, not sure if he should be listening in or avoiding listening at all, 'You know that intern, Kurt Hummel?'

Puck gave an impressed nod, 'Really? He seemed like Queen of the virgins. Or king, I guess.'

Blaine shrugged, 'You'd be surprised. But keep that to yourself, alright? I don't need him having another reason to stay away from me.'

Puck wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, but nodded, 'Your secret's safe with me. Now, really. What can you do for my intern?'

'Stupid, idiotic,' Kurt was mumbling to himself as he looked over the lab results, 'Can't believe I did that. Stupid, heart man. Douche bag,' He came to a stop in front of bed number 12, reading over the woman's lab results, 'Hi, Ms. Maxwell, I have your son's x-rays right here,' He lifted them out of the manilla envelope, holding them up to the light, 'He has a minor fracture on his radius. We'll give him a brace and some pain medication, and we should be able to take it off in a few weeks,' He looked around, seeing the Nurse, Quinn Fabray, sitting at the nurse's station, 'Nurse Fabray over here will help you.'

He called Quinn over, and she nodded before beginning to attend to the boy's arm. As Kurt walked over to his next patient, he found Mercedes there, 'What happened to your neuro case?' He asked, and she sighed.

'The surgery's not until twelve tonight.'

'Do you want to switch me?'

'Not really. What's your deal with Anderson anyway?'

Kurt swallowed hard, rustling through the reports in his arms, 'If I tell you, you can't gasp, make a face, or... react in any way.'

'Deal. Spill.'

Kurt looked aroundm, seeing they were fairly alone save for the sleeping patient in front of them. He sighed, 'We met at a bar three days ago. And we sort of... hooked up.' He refused to look up, he just stared down at the lab reports in his hand. He was fairly sure that Mercedes' jaw dropped however.

A painfully awkward silence followed, 'So, um, is this woman free to go home?'

'Yeah, she's fine. Just a flu.'

They woke up the woman, and she left.

In silence they walked over to the nurse's station, leaning against it, 'Was he good?'

Kurt sighed, covering his face with his hands.

'I mean, I never pegged him as gay, not going to lie... but he looks... like he'd be pretty good- just tell me.'

Kurt swallowed hard, 'He was alright... I guess, but um...' He sighed, scratching the back of his neck, 'I kissed him.'

'You kissed him?'

'In the elevator.'

'Oh, you kissed him in the elevator?'

'Just a few minutes ago.'

'You kissed him in the elevator just a few minutes ago?'

'I'm having a bad day.'

'That's what you do on your bad days, make out with sexy doctors in elevators? Damn. I usually sit on my couch with a tub of rocky road.'

Kurt sighed, folding his arms on top of the counter and leaning his cheek against them, 'I don't know what I was doing, I just-'

A pager went off, and Mercedes and Kurt both checked to see whose it was. Kurt grinned when he saw it wasn't his. Mercedes sighed, 'Ugh, 911 for Mr. Bryce. I gotta go,' She turned, taking off at a run to the elevator.

Kurt finished delivering the last of his lab reports and then catching up on his patient's charts. About an hour later, Kurt decided he should go and check on Brittany. He got back on the elevator, rolling his eyes at himself again as he remembered that he had kissed Blaine. He had enjoyed it, sure, but it really wasn't part of his plan. As he walked into Brittany's room, he once again found Blaine there, talking quietly with Santana and Brittany. He quickly turned, about to make his way out of the room.

'Ah, Kurt, there you are!'

Resisting the urge to leave anyway, Kurt turned and smiled at Brittany and Santana, 'I just came to check up on you. How are you feeling, Ms. Pearce?'

Brittany nodded, 'I'm alright.'

'She says it's been hurting to breathe a little,' Santana stated.

'That's normal,' Kurt and Blaine said at the same time. Kurt sent an angry glare his way, 'We can get you some more pain medication if you want.'

Brittany nodded and Kurt smiled, 'I'll be back,' He turned, leaving the room to head down to the lab. He thought he was alone, but a few seconds after he left, Blaine was at his side.

'So, you on-call tonight?'

Kurt raised his eyebrows, 'Uh, yeah, I am. Why?'

Blaine smirked, 'Meet me in the on-call room, then?'

'Ugh,' Kurt rolled his eyes, 'No.'

'Alright, then on your lunch break, let's eat together.'

'No.'

'So we're making out in elevators, but we're not dating.'

'We're not making out in elevators anymore,' Kurt snapped, asking for the pain medication for Brittany, lowering his voice, 'I don't know what I was thinking.'

'Hey, I loved the kissing. I say more kissing, personally. Though an occasional date here and there would be nice.'

Kurt shook his head, 'I wouldn't count on it, Dr. Anderson.'

_'Code blue, fourth floor. Code blue, fourth floor,' _A voice rang over the PA system.

'You don't think it's-'

'Brittany!' a voice was screaming, 'Brittany, no!'

Kurt and Blaine took off at a run to Brittany's room, 'We can't shock her,' Kurt said, and Blaine nodded. Kurt lowered Brittany's bed, getting behind her bed and pushing her out of the room.

'Brittany! Where are you taking her?' Santana was yelling, tears slipping down her cheeks.

Blaine stayed behind to explain to Santana what was going on, 'Kurt, take her to OR 1 and scrub in. I'll make sure we can get the porcine vable right now. She has aortic rupture.'


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: You guys are really awesome, I appreciate your feedback a lot. I wrote this whole chapter out and then my computer decided to die, so this is my second time through writing it. How do you guys feel about Puck being our Mark Sloan? Very fitting, I'd say (:

**Don't own, don't sue.**

Blaine managed to get the porcine valve to the hospital on time, and he and Kurt successfully did the surgery. Brittany was sure to make a full recovery, and he was sure that she wouldn't be in much pain if she took her meds. Kurt scrubbed out hurriedly and then rushed out of the scrub room to tell Santana the good news. Blaine stayed in the scrub room, watching as Brittany was cleaned up and pushed out of the OR to go to post-op. He scrubbed at his hands, the anestheseologist, Mike Chang, and his scrub nurse, Rachel, hanging out in the OR with him.

'Have you worked with that new intern, Finn?' Rachel asked Blaine, plucking a piece of string off of her pale green scrubs.

'No,' Blaine said casually, taking his foot off of the pedal that powered the water, shaking a few droplets of water off of his hands, 'But Puckerman has,' He stated, turning and pulling a few paper towels out of the dispenser. He dried his hands off, throwing them in the trash, 'Why?'

'He's cute,' Rachel said casually.

Mike chuckled as he pulled off his solid blue scrub cap, tossing it into the laundry basket that sat on the right side of the sinks, 'You think everyone's cute.'

'I do not!' Rachel exclaimed as Blaine untied her surgical gown.

'You kind of do,' Blaine agreed with Mike, taking off his surgical gown as well. He tossed it into the trash, along with his black and white scrub cap, his lucky scrub cap.

'You hit on Blaine, but if you pay attention to what he wears when he's not in his scrubs, and the way he acts sometimes... he pretty much screams 'homosexual',' Mike said, smirking as he crossed his arms over his chest.

'He's right, you know.'

'Whatever,' Rachel rolled her eyes, her cheeks turning red, 'The point is... he's cute. And I'm gonna go for it.'

Blaine and Mike chuckled, and a few moments later all three of their pagers went off, 'Ooh, big trauma,' Rachel said excitedly.

'Yes, I love trauma,' Blaine grinned, 'I'll see you all later.' He walked out of the room and got on the elevator. He rode it up to the ER, walking inside and looking around. People were everywhere, it was loud. Attendings, nurses, interns, and residents were mixed all around, tending to everyone that was being wheeled in by paramedics, 'What do we have?' He called out.

Nurse Quinn walked up beside him, 'It's Ohio's annual 'Lucky Bar Bike Race'. The winner of the race get's free drinks at Lucky's for a week. Everyone competes in it. Well, everyone crazy, drunk, stupid, and tatted up. Most people just want sloppy work, patch them up and send them on their way so they can get back to their race. People are crazy.'

Blaine grinned, 'Ah, true, but they're what makes being a surgeon so fun. Thank's Quinn.'

'Dr. Anderson!' a new intern called out and Blaine walked over to help their patient.

Kurt was tending to a patient who was participating in the race. He was laid out on the ER bed, smirking up at Kurt. He had hit the curb, seeing as he was drunk, and flipped over the front of his bike. He hit his head on the curb and was suffering from a minor concussion.

'You're hot,' Pete, the patient, said, grinning up at Kurt.

Kurt rolled his eyes, 'You're drunk. Can you sit up, please?'

Pete sat up, wincing at the pain in his head. Kurt listened to his breathing with his stethescope, 'Alright, everything seems fine except for your head. Let's send you down to get an MRI.'

'Listen, baby, why don't you just give me a few pills to pop and let me get back to my race?' Pete asked, reaching out and running his fingertips along Kurt's hip. He pushed his hand away, raising a warning eyebrow.

'You really should just stay for the MRI. It just rules out the possibility that there could be worse things, cranial bleeding-'

'Are you gay?'

Kurt looked up from the chart he was reading, raising an eyebrow, 'Yes. I am.'

'Good, just making sure,' Pete sat up, 'I'm leaving. Pills?'

Kurt sighed, setting down the chart, 'Alright, well, we'll have to have you sign a few forms that show that you know you're leaving against medical advice.'

'Happy to do it. Where are they?'

'Over at the nurse's station,' Kurt said, stepping aside to let Pete walk around him. A few seconds later, a big pair of hands were pressed into Kurt's cheeks. He looked up, just in time to see Pete leaning in and pressing his lips to his. Kurt gasped, and Pete took advantage of that and slipped his tongue between Kurt's lips.

As soon as it began, it was over. Pete pulled away, a victorious grin on his face, 'That, sweetheart, was for good luck. Maybe we could go out for drinks after I win my race. They'll be on me!'

Kurt rolled his eyes, turning and letting out a few chuckles as Pete left. Kurt stripped the bed sheets off of the bed and gathered them in his arms. He turned to take the sheets to the laundry, but found his path blocked by none other than Blaine Anderson. He looked a little jealous, but mostly amused.

'So, we're kissing other people?' Blaine asked.

Kurt sighed, pushing past Blaine and carrying the sheets to the laundry. He tossed them inside, and then turned to face Blaine, 'Yes, we're kissing other people. I'm at perfect liberty to kiss whoever I want.'

'So you wanted to kiss that... tatted up, scary dude?' Blaine asked, narrowing his eyebrows. Kurt sighed, letting out a reluctant laugh.

'Well, no. He kissed me, without my permission. Not that I need to explain that to you,' Kurt stated, and started to walk to another bed, 'That doesn't change the fact that I can kiss whoever I want, though.'

'So, I can kiss whoever I want too?' Blaine asked as he crossed his arms across his chest, watching Kurt as he began to talk to another patient.

'Can you take a deep breath for me, please?' Kurt asked the patient as he listened to her breathing. After doing both sides of her chest, before moving onto her back, he turned to Blaine, 'Yeah, of course you can kiss whoever you want.'

'Well... what if I wanna kiss you?' Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear. Kurt shoved him, and Blaine's smirk just grew.

'It's the chase isn't it?' Kurt asked after a beat of silence.

Blaine seemed to snap out of a daze, 'What?'

'The thing that keeps you coming after me. It's the chase.'

Before Blaine could respond, there was a shout of, 'Dr. Anderson!' from Thad, another intern, and Blaine had to rush over to him. Kurt turned back to his patient, letting out a sigh.

'Sorry about that, just two more deep breaths.'

Sam Evans stood, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched one of his fellow interns, Mercedes Jones, work on a patient. This was supposed to be his case, it was neuro. The patient had been run over by three bikers, and didn't have any feelings in her legs. Mercedes was tapping at her knees, just under the knee cap, to test her reflexes. It seemed that there would most likely be a surgery attached to this patient.

Artie Abrams, head of neuro surgery, made his way over to the patient, 'You paged me?'

'Yeah. This is Keri Wilson, age 17. She was run over by three bikers and has lost all feeling in her legs,' Sam explained. Artie glanced between him and Mercedes curiously, probably wondering why two interns were working on one patient.

'Alright. Hi, Miss Wilson, I'm Dr. Abrams. We're just going to run a few tests on you, alright?' He walked up to her feet, lifting the sheets up so they weren't covering her feet. He grabbed her feet by the ankles, holding them up by the backs of her feet, 'Will you try to hold your feet up?' He slackened his grip, but as he made move to drop them, but she couldn't hold them up. Gently, he set her feet back down, 'Alright, will you wiggle your toes?'

When she couldn't, Keri closed her eyes and sniffled softly, 'Oh God, I can't. Does this mean I'll never walk again?'

'We're going to do everything we can to make sure you can, alright?' He turned to look at Mercedes and Sam, who were standing side by side, looking hopeful. He rolled his eyes, 'This is Dr. Jones and Dr. Evans, they will be taking you down to get a CT and then they'll tell me what's going on,' He smiled at Keri, patting her arm softly. He then turned to Sam and Mercedes, 'You give her the best treatment you can, and both of you will be able to scrub in. Deal?' He questioned, waiting for their agreeing nods before he turned and walked off to a different patient.

Mercedes, Sam, a nurse helped move Keri onto a gurney, and then Mercedes began pushing her over to the elevator. Sam glared, 'This isn't fair, Jones, you got the neuro case this morning.'

'Yeah, and you got the one on Monday.'

'So? I told you guys this morning that I want to go into neuro. You said you wanted to go into peds, why aren't you helping with some of the kids that were injured?'

'No kids have come in yet. Plus, neuro is awesome. So is cardio. I'll take anything I can get,' Mercedes stated, smirking.

Sam shook his head angrily as they rode the elevator down to CT, 'I hate you so much, Jones.'

Kurt finished with his share of patients in the ER, and then headed down to the cafeteria to grab a sandwhich and some coffee to power him through the rest of the day. He had gotten onto an orthopedics case with the ortho attending, David Smith, a tall, attractive, black man. Apparently, he, Wes, and Blaine were all best friends. Kurt had rolled his eyes when David told him this.

Kurt stood in line in the cafeteria, sighing to himself. He was exhausted, and ready to go home already. But he was on call tonight, which meant he had to spend the night in the hospital.

'Um, Kurt?' a voice sounded from behind Kurt. As he turned, Kurt saw that it was Finn. A smile grew on his face, as he stepped aside so Finn could stand at his side.

'Hey, Finn. What's up?'

'Do you think I could... talk to you in private?' Finn asked, running his fingers through his messy brown hair.

Kurt narrowed his eyebrows as he picked a sandwhich up, examining it and then sliding a dollar bill across the counter to pay for it, 'Thanks,' He mumbled to the cafeteria worker and then turned to Finn, 'Yeah, sure, Finn. Do you wanna eat with me in the locker room?'

Finn nodded, waiting silently as Kurt ordered his coffee from the coffee cart, and then they rode the elevator up to the intern's locker room in silence. It wasn't awkward, because they didn't quite know each other enough to actually have things to talk about. As they walked into the locker room, they found it empty. Kurt walked to the walkway between two rows of lockers, sitting down in front of his locker and then turning to face Finn as he sat down on the bench beside him, 'Okay, what's up?'

'Um, well... I don't know if this is true. But, um, this is... well, really awkward, but yeah. So-'

'Spit it out, Finn.'

Finn gulped, 'Um, well. I overheard Dr. Anderson... talking to Puckerman. And um, he told him that... you and him, Dr. Anderson I mean, you two...' Finn gulped again, as if it was a hard thing for him to say, 'Hooked up.'

Kurt closed his eyes, suddenly feeling his hunger go away. He actually just felt sick, 'Ugh.'

'Is it true?'

Kurt sighed, running his fingers over the top of his hair, 'Well... okay, listen. I met him the day before we started our interning here. We... yeah, we hooked up. But it stopped our first day of interning. I promise.'

Finn nodded, looking slightly uncomfortable because of the topic, but not caring about it too much, 'Right. Okay, well... you should probably ask him to stop telling people. You're probably the best intern they have in the program right now and you don't want people thinking that if you get in on his surgeries that it's just because you're sleeping with him or whatever. You know?'

Kurt nodded, 'Yeah... yeah, thanks, Finn,' He said. Looking down, Kurt crinkled his nose at the sight of his sandwhich, 'Yeah, I don't want this,' He stated, still not feeling hungry after the idea of people thinking he was sleeping his way to the top entered his mind, 'Do you want it?'

Finn stared down at the sandwhich, 'Well, I already had two today...' He carried off, and Kurt nodded, beginning to put it back into his pocket, 'Wait, no, I'll take it,' Finn decided, licking his lips. Kurt chuckled, handing it to him and watching as Finn unwrapped it, and practically devoured one triangle in two bites.

'Alright, well, I'm gonna go-'

'Do you know Rachel Berry?' Finn asked suddenly. Kurt slowly sat down, taking a sip of his coffee and turning to face Finn again, 'The scrub nurse?'

Kurt thought about it, but soon was able to remember the scrub nurse who had put on his gloves today in Brittany's surgery, 'Yeah.'

'She asked me out today. That's weird right?'

Kurt shrugged, 'Not really.'

'It's just, I'm not used to girls asking me out. She's cool though, I had lunch with her today. She's really pretty. Talks about herself a lot though,' Finn stated as he started eating the second triangle of Kurt's sandwhich.

'I can imagine that.'

'You know that other nurse, Quinn? Usually works on the surgical floor.'

'Yeah,' Kurt stated, nodding. She had been there when Kurt had to shock his first patient after he went into cardiac arrest.

'She's smokin'. Thinking of asking her out.'

'Rachel's okay with that?'

'Well... we never said we were exclusive,' Finn stated, holding his hand out, and Kurt let Finn take a sip of his grande low-fat mocha, 'That tastes like shit, dude.'

Kurt chuckled, 'I like it,' He stated, standing up, 'Well, it's been nice chatting with you, Finn. You're a good guy. And if you want my advice? Go for Rachel.'

'Keri, your scans are showing that you have an epidural hematoma,' Artie stated as he stood at the foot of Keri's bed, his slender arms crossed over his chest.

Keri looked confused, 'Which means?'

'It's blood that's compressing your spinal cord,' Mercedes explained.

'What Dr. Abrams has to do is a minor procedure, just to remove the clot. It's easy,' Sam added.

'Right,' Artie said, slipping Keri's chart to Sam.

'And, I'll be able to walk again?' Keri asked, looking at the three doctors in front of her with hope in her eyes.

'Yes,' Artie said, a smile on his face, 'We can't promise anything, because there's complications to every surgery. But this is an easy procedure, I've done it millions of times. If all goes well, you'll be walking and running in no time,' He explained, 'We'll get you prepped and into the OR within the next 30 minutes.' He turned, walking out of Keri's room and Mercedes and Sam followed.

'Sir?' Mercedes asked tenatively, 'You said that if we took good care of her, we could... both scrub in?' She said hopefully, looking over at Sam who looked just as hopeful as she did. She looked back at Artie in time to see him roll his eyes.

'Yeah, whatever, you can both scrub in. There won't be much to do, though, so you can just observe.'

'That's fine, sir,' Sam stated, nodding, 'Anything for an opportunity to learn.'

Artie rolled his eyes again, 'Take her to pre-op. I'm gonna go eat something before I pass out,' He sighed, turning and walking away, 'Damn interns are like pirahnas,' He mumbled to himself.

Mercedes and Sam both grinned as Artie walked away, turning and glaring at each other before rushing into Keri's room to compete over who got to push her gurney down to pre-op.

Santana, back in her pale green nurse's scrubs, walked into Brittany's room, smiling warmly as se saw Brittany with open eyes, gazing at the TV where some cheesy doctor soap was playing.

'Hey Britts,' She greeted, and Kurt followed after her.

'Hey, Brittany, how are you feeling?' He asked sweetly, taking his stethescope from around his neck. Santana sat in the chair beside Brittany's left side, and Kurt moved up to her right, sticking the earpieces of his stethescope into his ears. He grabbed onto the chestpiece, holding it to the right side first.

Brittany took a deep breath, exhaling as she answered, 'Good. Sleepy.'

Kurt smiled, 'Mm, that's normal,' He stated, 'You're still trying to wake up from the anesthesia,' He moved to the right side, 'Deep breath.'

She inhaled again, and then exhaled slowly. Kurt smiled, 'Wow, it sounds great, Brittany, really.'

'Does it beat, or oink?' Brittany asked, and she sounded genuinely serious. Santana smiled, squeezing Brittany's hand assuringly.

'It beats, honey,' She said, sweeping her hand over Brittany's blonde hair and Kurt listened to her breathing from her back.

Kurt smiled, 'Alright, everything sounds just fine,' He said sweetly, 'I'll be back to check on you in a few hours. If you need anything, have the nurse's page me.' He waved at Santana, turning and exiting the room.

Santana looked down at Brittany, sighing as she looked over her face, 'I'm so glad you're okay, Britts. I don't know what I would do without you,' She smiled, rubbing her thumb over the top of Brittany's hand slowly.

'Would you have been sad if I had died, Santana?' Brittany asked curiously, looking up into Santana's eyes and tilting her head to the side.

'Of course,' Santana whispered, her brown eyes filling with tears at just the thought, 'I don't know what I'd do with myself. I'd be miserable. I love you, Brittany.'

'I love you too, Santana,' Brittany said, as she always did.

Santana swallowed hard, 'No, Britt... I mean, I love you. I love you as... more than a friend,' She whispered, letting out a long breath she didn't know she had been holding. Even though she had just told her and Brittany hadn't replied with, it felt like a weight was being lifted off of her shoulders.

Brittany looked up at Santana, still looking confused, 'I love you too, Santana. You know that... but I love Artie too,' She stated. Brittany was dating Artie, the head of neuro surgery.

Santana felt a pain in her chest, and she gulped harshly, 'Right,' She laughed, leaning back and standing up. She blinked back the tears that had developed, 'Well, I love Puckerman too. We're dating again,' She nodded, and then looked at the wall, 'Well, I have to get back to work. So if you need anything, just press the nurse's button,' She stated, turning and hurrying out of the room, feeling as though she couldn't get out fast enough.

Kurt stood in front of the door to the on-call room, taking a deep breath. Without knocking, he made his way inside. Blaine was sitting on the edge of a twin bed, shirtless, toeing out of his sneakers. He looked up, seeing Kurt walking in and he raised his eyebrows. He looked genuinely surprised, 'Hey, Kurt,' He greeted.

Kurt walked inside, sighing as he sat down on the twin bed in front of Blaine's, 'So... um, I heard from one of my fellow interns, Finn Hudson, that you told Dr. Puckerman about our... night together,' He said awkwardly, running his fingers through his hair.

Blaine leaned back, looking surprised, 'Oh,' He sighed, 'Um, I'm sorry, Kurt. I told Puckerman, just because we... I don't know, tell each other everything, which is weird. At least, I tell him everything about guys that I meet. You think it'd be weird since he's straight, but it's not. He tells me all about the girls he meets. Anyways, that's not the point. I didn't mean for anyone to overhear.'

'Well, Finn did,' Kurt stated, running his hands over his knees slowly, sighing, 'I guess we're just lucky it was Finn and not someone that would use it against me. If other people find out, they'll think that I get in on your surgeries just because we slept together.'

'We didn't-'

'I know, but everyone has different definitions for 'hooking up' so...'

'Yeah, you're right,' Blaine sighed, 'I'm sorry, Kurt. I won't tell anyone about it anymore.'

Kurt smiled, nodding softly, 'Thanks, Blaine,' He stood up, walking to the door when Blaine's voice interrupted him,

'It's not the chase.'

Raising his eyebrows, Kurt turned and walking back in front of Blaine, 'What?'

'The thing that keeps me going after you. It's not the chase. It's... your handwriting. The way you prefer to call forceps, 'pick-ups'. And your hair.'

Kurt raised his eyebrows, letting out a small laugh, 'My hair?'

'It smells good,' Blaine stated, shrugging one shoulder as he laid back onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling, 'And it's soft. And fluffy. Like a cloud. And you're very, very bossy. You keep me in line.'

Kurt stared at Blaine, his arms crossed over his chest and a happy smile met his lips, 'I'm not going out with you,' Kurt said, turning and walking to the door. He placed his hand on the handle, walking out and Blaine called after him.

'You say that now!'

A/N: So I need your opinion. Do you like having the other character's plot lines in here? Should they be a main part of the story, or would you prefer if the majority of it was just Kurt and Blaine? Please tell me in a review or a message! Thank you guys! (:


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I love you guys! You're all really awesome, I smile everytime I read someone's review!

_typegirl19: _Don't worry, I don't plan to bring an Addison in. Haha, I hated her. But even when Kurt and Blaine get together, not everything will be sunshine and lollipops (: haha

_BM22OwenstinaKB: _Mercedes is Kurt's Cristina Yang. I am planning on her either ending up with Sam, or maybe the orthopedics surgeon, David! I'm still debating!

_Washuuwa, gleekinpink, and fightsilence: _Thank you for your reviews! They made me happy. (:

Thank you to everyone who answered my question. I believe the general consensus is that it will be very Klaine centric, with the other characters added in every once and a while. Yeah? That sounds good to me!

This chapter contains a very mild case of homophobia, and the song at the end of the chapter is 'Let's Hear it For The Boy' by Deniece Williams.

**Don't own, don't sue.**

Wes' team of interns were assigned the four in the morning shift the following week. Kurt had laid in bed, after hitting the snooze button six times, for a half hour later than he had planned to yesterday. After forcing himself out of bed, Kurt stood under the spray of the shower for a good ten minutes, finally getting out because his fingertips and toes were wrinkly. As he got out, walking into his bedroom and beginning to change, he saw that he had to be at the hospital in ten minutes, 'Great,' He mumbled slowly under his breath. He tugged on a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt, running out of his apartment as he slung his bag over his shoulder. Kurt got into his car, driving as fast as he could without risking being pulled over. The chances of being pulled over at 3:50 in the morning was unlikely, though.

Kurt parked in his usual parking slot, shoving out of his car and running inside. He rode the elevator up to the fourth floor, tapping his foot impatiently on the floor. As it finally reached his floor, he ran out and to the locker room.

'You're late,' Mercedes stated as Kurt opened his locker. He practically ripped his shirt over his head and then wiggled out of his jeans.

'Shut up,' Kurt mumbled irritably, tugging on his scrubs. He barely had his arms shoved into his shirt when Wes emerged from the door.

'Hurry up, rounds,' He called out. Kurt shoved his feet into his sneakers and then tugged his lab coat on as he, Mercedes, Sam, and Finn followed Wes out of the locker room and they began to walk to the first patient room.

'Well, good morning!' a cheerful voice exclaimed from Kurt's right side. He turned, seeing Blaine there. He looked tired, but good, his dark blue scrubs wrinkled and a bit of scruff littered his cheeks and chin.

Kurt crinkled his nose, 'Why are you here?'

'Well, I work here, Hummel,' Blaine said with a smirk, taking a sip of the coffee in his hand. Kurt rolled his eyes, and Blaine gave a chuckle, 'I had a surgery,' He stated, giving a half smile to Kurt.

Mercedes, who was standing on Kurt's left, nudged him in the ribs softly. Kurt turned, glaring at her and then turning back to Blaine, 'Do you have any interesting cases today?' Kurt asked innocently.

Blaine raised his eyebrows, 'Yeah,' He smiled, 'But another intern, who was on call last night, has been with our patient since he checked in last night. So,' He smiled, 'I guess you'll have to try your hand at other specialties.'

Kurt frowned, 'Damn,' He sighed.

Blaine chuckled as they came to a stop in front of a patient's room. Everyone filed into the room, and Kurt was the last. Before he even stepped into the room, Blaine grabbed his hand and pulled him close, 'If you wanna meet me in the on-call room today for a little afternoon delight, I wouldn't object,' He smirked. Before Kurt could reply, he took off down the hallway.

Kurt sighed, rolling his eyes as he stepped into the room and saw Jesse St. James, the head of general surgery talking quietly with his patient. Jesse was a very intimidating guy, who thought he knew everything about everything. Kurt would give anything to work with him however, and get in on a bunch of general surgeries. That was, after all, what he wanted to specialize in when he was in medical school.

'Who's presenting?' Wes asked as they all squeezed into the patient's room.

Kurt moved forward, holding the patient's chart in his hand, 'This is Tanner Brown, age 26. Tanner was diagnosed with kidney failure at the age of 19 due to a case of strep throat that went on for too long without being treated and it spread to his kidneys. He has been on dialysis. Two weeks ago, he collapsed because he was dehydrated. After tests, it showed that the dialysis was not working. His kidneys are shutting down, so her mother is donating her kidney to her.'

Jesse St. James smiled, 'Very good. Dr. Hummel here will assist me on your surgery today, 'He told Tanner, who nodded and smiled up at Kurt. Wes patted him on the arm as the rest of the residents exited the room.

Tanner's mother, Ann, stood up and walked over to Tanner's bedside. She took his hand and squeezed it. Kurt smiled at the pair of them, waving and Jesse told them to have the nurses page them if needed. Kurt followed Jesse out of the room and stood at his side as Jesse scribbled on Tanner's chart, 'I appreciate you letting me scrub in on this surgery, Doctor St. James,' Kurt said with a sweet smile before following after the other interns. Since there was nothing for Kurt to immediately do, he had to round on the remainder of the patients.

Mercedes was assigned to a brain tumor case with Artie and Sam got Blaine's patient who needed a coronary artery bypass surgery. Kurt was very jealous. But he wasn't sure if it was just the surgery that interested him, or if it was Blaine as well. Kurt had been with Blaine on almost all of his surgeries of his internship so far. He was excited for the transplant surgery, but this seemed... A lot cooler. Finn, who had gasped and high-fived Sam obnoxiously as he found Sam was assigned to the case, was sent to the pit for 'being a disruptive influence' as Wes had put it.

'He sounds like my fifth grade teacher,' Mercedes had mumbled to Kurt after Wes had said that, causing Kurt to let out a giggle.

Wes walked off, clearly annoyed by his idiotic interns, and Mercedes and Sam left to tend to their patients, 'Hey, Finn,' Kurt greeted, coming to stand next to him, 'I don't have to do anything with my patient for a while. Why don't I join you?'

Finn grinned, nodding softly and together they entered the elevator. Kurt felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he fished it out, looking down at the screen, 'Oh God,' Kurt sighed. The elevator stopped, and they exited. He turned to Finn, 'I'll meet you in there in a second,' Kurt stated. Finn nodded, making his way into the ER and Kurt walked into the supply closet on the floor. He shut the door, locking it and then pressing his back against it. Pressing the green 'accept' button, Kurt raised the phone to his ear with a wince, 'Hey, Dad.'

There was a long sigh on the other end of the line, 'Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, if you don't start calling me and visiting me more, I'm going to go down to that hospital and personally kick your scrawny little ass into next Wednesday.'

Kurt sighed, placing his forehead in his free hand, 'Dad, I'm sorry, really, it's just-'

'No. No excuses, kid. The last I heard from you was when you told me you got accepted into that fancy hospital.'

Kurt rolled his eyes, 'I've been really busy, Dad. Seriously.'

'Yeah, well so have I.'

Kurt narrowed his eyebrows, 'What have you done that's out of the ordinary?'

There was an awkward pause on the other line, 'You know how the 'L' on my sign burned out? I had that fixed.'

Kurt let out a soft laugh, 'That's good, Dad,' He said, picturing his dad grinning up at the 'Hummel Tires and Lube' sign that hung above the garage his dad owned, truly proud of himself.

'Oh! And I met someone.'

Kurt's smile faltered, 'You... met someone?'

'Yeah, a real pretty lady. Name's Carole. She's actually why I'm calling you right now. We're gonna have dinner together on Friday. She has a son too, so we figured you two could come. He's your age. And he's a surgical intern too.'

Kurt sighed, running his fingers through his toussled hair, 'Well, Dad, I'm on-call that night. But yeah, I think I can go. That sounds fun.'

'Alright, kid. I'll let you get back to work. Just please... please talk to me more. I miss you, kiddo. The house sure is lonely without you.'

Kurt sighed, feeling sad and guilty, 'You got it, Dad. I love you.'

'I love you too, Kurt. Bye.'

'Bye.'

After doing a few sutures and calling for a few consults, it was time for Tanner's surgery. He waved goodbye to Finn, who was flirting awkwardly with Quinn.

'You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen,' He said, breathless and his eyes were wide.

Quinn had blushed, looking down at the table of the nurse's station. She giggled quietly, 'Thank you,' She smiled.

Kurt rolled his eyes. Obviously, Finn hadn't listened to his advice of going after Rachel. He walked to the elevator, riding it up back to the surgical floor. As he stepped out, he walked to the nurse's station and grabbed Tanner's chart. Kurt made his way into the room, smiling. Tanner and his mom were chatting to an older man, who was probably Tanner's father.

'Hey, Tanner, how are you feeling?' Kurt asked as he approached.

Tanner looked up at Kurt, a small smile crossing his face, 'Hi, Dr. Hummel. I'm feeling alright. Tired.'

Kurt nodded, 'Well, hopefully in a few hours, you'll be feeling a lot better. I'm here to take you and your mother down to pre-op,' He stated. He glanced up at Tanner's mom, seeing her smiling sweetly, but beside her, Tanner's father had an unreadable look on his face.

'Hi, you must be Mr. Brown,' Kurt greeted, holding his hand out, 'I'm Kurt Hummel, I'll be assisting on your son's surgery today.'

Mr. Brown backed away from Kurt as he held his hand out. He said nothing, just stared Kurt back and down.

'Larry,' Ann hissed.

At that moment, Jesse entered the room and walked up beside Kurt. Kurt dropped his hand, runnin his fingers through his hair again awkwardly, 'Hello, everybody. Are you two ready for your surgeries? I can promise you that we will do everything we can, and there is a very small chance that anything will go wrong.'

Larry contuned to glare at Kurt, 'He a homo?'

'Larry!'

'Dad!'

Kurt jerked back in surprise, his eyes widening. He was expecting to face homophobia as he worked at the hospital, but this was his first encounter with it and it hurt as much as it had when he was back in high school. Jesse looked over at Kurt, clearing his throat, 'Kurt, why don't you take Tanner and Ann down to pre-op, and I will stay here and talk to Larry.'

Kurt gulped, closing his eyes briefly and then nodding. He pushed Tanner's gurney out of the room, Ann walking alongside of them as they exited the room and walked to the elevator.

'Dr. Hummel... I am so sorry,' She whispered, 'He had no right to act like that. We're not a homophobic family-'

Kurt raised his hand, 'Don't worry about it, Mrs. Brown. It's something I've lived with my whole life. I will understand it 100 percent if you want me off of your case.'

'No!' Ann exclaimed, placing her hand on Kurt's arm, 'Oh God, no. You have been just wonderful with us. Please, no matter what my idiotic husband may say, we want you to be one of our doctors,' She stated. Tanner nodded, smiling sweetly up at Kurt.

Kurt let out a sigh, 'Alright, well. If that's what you really want.'

'It is.'

Kurt pushed Tanner and Ann into the OR for the pre-op check up. Meanwhile, Kurt walked back up to the patient's room. Jesse had calmed the father down, but as Kurt entered he narrowed his eyebrows.

Jesse patted Larry on his shoulders gently, 'Don't worry, Larry. Dr. Hummel is about to save your wife and son's lives,' He stated, and then turned. He placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder as they left. They stopped at the nurse's station.

'Dr. St. James, I-I'm sorry, you had to deal with that-'

'Don't,' Jesse said softly, shaking his head, 'Don't apologize. That man is the one who should be apologizing. You shouldn't be discriminated against for being gay. Alright? Don't worry,' He handed Kurt Tanner and Ann's charts, 'Scrub in when you're finished updating these, alright?' He smiled, patting his arm and then heading to the elevator. Kurt sighed in relief.

As Kurt filled out the charts, Blaine came up along side of him. He leaned so his back was pressed against the counter beside Kurt, 'So,' Blaine began with a soft sigh, 'You seeing anyone?'

Kurt rolled his eyes, 'Yes. His name is Tanner Brown.'

Blaine looked taken aback, 'O-Oh,' He stammered, 'Is he... attractive?'

Kurt smirked a little to himself at the fact that Blaine actually believed him, 'He's not... unfortunate looking,' Kurt stated, looking over at Blaine and smiling, 'He is down in pre-op and I am about to go give him a kidney transplant.'

A smile crossed Blaine's face, and he let out a laugh. He slugged Kurt's shoulder good-naturedly, 'You know that's not what I meant.'

'Well, no. I'm very much single,' Kurt stated, handing the charts back to the nurse and then walking around Blaine, 'I'll see you after my surgery,' He smiled. Kurt turned, walking to the elevator and riding it down to the OR. He walked into OR 2, where Jesse was watching as Mike Chang, the anestheseologist, put Ann under. Kurt scrubbed in quickly, clipping his fingernails and then scrubbing at his hands with the soap. Once he was done, he shook the water droplets off and then walked into the OR, his arms held up in front of him. The OR nurse, Rachel, helped Kurt slide into a gown and then put his gloves on.

'Alright, Hummel,' Jesse stated as the other OR nurse, Janice, helped him into his gloves, 'I'm going to open her up and get her kidney out. Once I do that, I have to run down to OR 4 and open up Tanner. You have to put the kidney on ice and then keep it protected as out bring it down to OR 4, okay?'

Kurt smiled, nodding softly, 'Sounds great, Dr. St. James.'

Kurt stood in front of Jesse, watching as he opened up Ann and then got the kidney out an hour after he started the surgery, 'Ice please,' Jesse mumbled. Rachel grabbed the tub of ice, carrying it to Jesse's side. Jesse reached in with his hands, slowly picking the kidney up and setting it in the ice, 'Alright, let's get going.'

Kurt had to check the kidney to make sure it was healthy as Jesse scrubbed out and hurried to OR 4. After making sure it was perfect, Kurt covered the top of the kidney with ice and put the lid on top of it. He carried it out and to the other OR. As he entered, he set it down on the supply table. Jesse removed Tanner's damaged kidneys, and they were put into a bag to be thrown away as medical waste.

'Alright, Hummel. Bring me the kidney.'

Kurt slowly wrapped his glove-clad fingers, lifting it up out of the ice tub. He turned, slowly making his way to the OR table. He was so focused on getting it there safely, that when his toe stubbed the supply table, he didn't have time to catch himself completely. The kidney flew out of his hand, hitting the floor with a quiet smack. It seemed as if the whole world gasped. It was silent, all eyes were locked on the gray organ laying on the floor. It was dead silent, the beeping of the heart monitor the only noise echoing through out the room.

Suddenly, Jesse broke the silence, '10 second rule!' He yelled. Kurt immediately bent down, picking up the kidney. He practically ran to the OR table, handing the kidney to Jesse. No one spoke as Jesse attached the kidney. They stared, waiting for the gray kidney to begin to turn pink, 'God. Pink up, pink up,' Jesse mumbled quietly.

The whole OR seemed to hold its breath. If the organ didn't turn pink in a few seconds, it wouldn't be viable. After two more long seconds, the kidney began to turn pink, meaning that it had good blood flow. Everyone let out a long breath they didn't know they had been holding.

'Oh God,' Kurt sighed, closing his eyes, 'Dr. St. James... I am so, so incredibly sorry.'

Jesse held his hand up to silence Kurt as he closed up Tanner and then walked out to the scrub room, everyone silent. Kurt awkardly pulled off his mask, gown, and gloves. He tossed them into the garbage and walked into the scrub room. They scrubbed out in silence, and then exited and began to walk to the elevator in silence. Once they were in the elevator, Jesse turned and looked at Kurt, 'We will not speak of this. Not to anyone. Especially not to Ann, Larry, or Tanner. And not to the chief. Okay?'

Kurt nodded, pretty sure he would do anything right now to ensure that everything would be okay, 'Of course.'

Jesse nodded, turning back to face the elevator doors and they rode to the fourth floor in silence. Together, they walked into the waiting room. As Larry saw them approach, he stood up and walked up to them. Jesse smiled, 'They both did just fine,' He said, and Larry smiled and let out a sigh of relief, 'They're both in post-op right now, so you'll be able to see them in about an hour. We're going to have to monitor them closely, but if all goes well they should be able to go home in about a week.'

Larry let out a sigh of relief, shaking Jesse's hand enthusiastically. He looked at Kurt, looking him up and down awkwardly and then nodding his thanks, 'Thank you both.'

Kurt nodded, and then turned and walked back to the scrub room. It had officially been a terrible day for him. He was sure that he was not going to be in on a transplant surgery with Jesse for a long time, his patient's father was very homophobic towards him, and his father was dating a new woman. He wasn't sure why the last one bothered him that much, but he was just worried. He didn't want anyone to ruin the perfect relationship Kurt had with his father. He was happy for him, though, because his father had been so lonely ever since Kurt's mom, Elizabeth, had died. Burt must definitely be feeling lonelier now that Kurt was gone too.

Burt Hummel was a truly amazing man. He was the least judgemental person Kurt had ever met. Kurt's mother had died when Kurt was eight from breast cancer. (That was one of the reasons Kurt had gone into the medicine). Kurt had grown up without a mother, but somehow Burt had managed to act as a mother and a father, never letting Kurt feel like he was lacking a parent. He missed his mom, definitely, but Burt had made things so easy. When Kurt had come out, Burt had just shrugged it off, and had promised to be open-minded. He always wanted to meet Kurt's boyfriends, and would give them the third degree with no hesitation. Some never officially passed the Burt Hummel test, but a fair few had. Kurt loved his dad.

But would this woman and her son come in and ruin that bond? Kurt wouldn't let that happen.

The remainder of Kurt's shift when by without anything too extreme hhappening. He had had to page Jesse for a consult on a patient in the ER, and when Jesse realized it was an ulcer, Kurt had expected to scrub in. However, Jesse had asked another intern. Kurt was offended, sure, but he understood. As his shift ended, he walked into the locker room. Mercedes was already there, changing out of her scrubs and into her regular clothes. Kurt took a quick shower in the men's showers, and then headed to his locker with a towel wrapped around his waist.

'Hey, wanna go get a drink?' Mercedes asked as she slipped her arms into her leather jacket.

Kurt slid into his skinny jeans, green v-neck and black cardigan. He sighed as he sat down and slid his feet into his Oxfords. He leaned so his elbows rested on his knees, 'I could really use a drink right now,' He admitted, nodding softly and then glancing up at Mercedes, 'Yeah, that sounds great.'

'Where are you guys going?' Finn asked as he and Sam entered the locker room.

'To Lucky's bar. Wanna join us?'

'Yeah, we'll meet you there in like twenty minutes,' Sam said.

Kurt slung his messenger bag over his shoulder, and he and Mercedes exited the locker room. They chatted easily about their cases as they walked to their cars, and then drove seperately over to Lucky's. They parked in front of the bar, and then walked inside. They sat down in a comfortable silence, ordering their first drinks. After taking her first sip of her Vodka Soda, Mercedes turned and looked at Kurt as he sipped down a shot of Tequila.

'Alright, boo. What's wrong?'

Kurt glanced over at Mercedes, taking a deep breath and then diving into his story. He told her about his father and his new girlfriend, the homophobic father of his patient, and then how he had dropped the kidney on the ground in the OR. After his story, he had downed three more shots of Tequila and, being the lightweight that he was, was already feeling a bit tipsy. Mercedes had stayed silent for the whole story, sipping her drink in silence. A beat of silence passed.

'You know what you need?' Mercedes asked suddenly, and Kurt glanced up at her from behind his long lashes.

'What?'

Mercedes grabbed Kurt's hand, dragging him up to the karaoke stage at the corner of the bar. Kurt blushed as he stood on the stage, looking around as Mercedes talked to the DJ, telling him what song they wanted to sing. As she came back, the overhead radio started blaring a familiar song and the words flashed on the screen, but Kurt didn't need to read them. He knew this song by heart.

'Mercedes, no. I'm not doing this,' He stated, shaking his head as his cheeks burned even more, 'Seriously, 'Cedes. No.'

She didn't reply, because it was time for the song to start. She grabbed the first microphone, bringing it to her lips, '_My baby, he don't talk sweet. He ain't got much to say_,' Mercedes sang, pulling her hair out of it's high ponytail and shaking it out.

'Oh God,' Kurt covered his face in embarrassment. Mercedes had a beautiful voice, but he truly wanted to just sit down.

'_But he loves me, loves me, loves me. I know that he loves me anyway_,' Mercedes sang, walking around Kurt in a circle, bumping her hip against his. Kurt laughed quietly, still embarrassed, but he dropped his hands and looked at Mercedes, '_And maybe, he don't dress fine. But I don't really mind_,' She sang, smirking and looking out into the audience, '_Because everytime he pulls me near, I just wanna cheer. Let's hear it for the boy_!' Mercedes sang, raising her right arm into the air and pointing her index finger, giggling softly as everyone cheered. She '_Oh let's give the boy a hand_!' She sang, turning and pointing to Kurt.

Kurt closed his eyes, knowing he would regret this later. He grabbed the second microphone and joined in, '_Let's hear it for my baby_!' They sang together, and Kurt couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face, '_You know you got to understand_!'

'_Whoa, maybe he's no Romeo, but he's my lovin' one-man show_,' Mercedes sang, and Kurt joined in with her on the, '_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Let's hear it for the boy_!'

Mercedes pointed at Kurt again, and he swallowed, taking the next verse for himself, '_My baby may not be rich. He's watchin' every dime. Ooh, but he loves me, loves me, loves me. We always have a real good time_,' Kurt sang as Mercedes shrugged out of her jacket. She threw it out into the audience, and Kurt saw Sam catch it. Sam cheered loudly, so Kurt followed suit, slipping his coat off of his shoulders and tossing his to Finn, who was sitting beside Sam at one of the front tables. Finn caught it, laughing and cheering along with Sam, '_And maybe he sings off-key_,' Kurt sang as he looked at Mercedes, and she giggled, '_But that's alright by me. Because what he does, he does so well. Makes me wanna yell_.'

'_Let's hear it for the boy_!'

Blaine stopped by at Lucky's, the bar across from the hospital for a quick drink before heading home for the night. He walked inside, sitting down at the bar and ordering a beer. Two people were singing on the stage, one of his favorite songs from Footloose. They were very good, maybe a little drunkenly off-pitch, but it was easy to look past. As he looked up at the stage, he was shocked to see Kurt and one of the other interns (Megan?) dancing around and singing on the stage. He felt a smirk cross his face as Kurt jumped and moved his hips and shoulders. Kurt had a really beautiful voice, as did the female intern.

'_Just watch my baby dance! I'm your biggest fan,_' Kurt and the other intern sang, and the music died off. Blaine watched, amused, as Kurt and the girl stumbled off the stage and stopped in front of two amused boys, who Blaine recognized as the other interns in Kurt's group. The girl intern wrapped her arm around Kurt's neck and pressed a sloppy kiss to Kurt's cheek. Kurt giggled, turning and making his way to the bar, where he ordered a drink and then leaned against the bar to wait for it.

'So, you blew me off for alcohol and karaoke?' Blaine asked as he stood up, making his way over to the seat beside Kurt and sitting in it, 'Not as much fun to wake up to, you know.'

Kurt smiled, biting down on his lower lip. Blaine raised his hand, rubbing the lipstick-print kiss off of Kurt's flushed cheek with his thumb and then dropped his hand to his side. Without any hesitation, Kurt leaned up and pressed his lips to Blaine's. In shock, Blaine almost pulled away, but realized that this was exactly what he had been waiting for. He placed his hand on the curve of Kurt's waist and leaned into it.

A few moments later, Blaine pulled away and pressed his lips slowly to Kurt's forehead, 'Come on,' He said, slipping off of the bar stool and slipping a twenty to the bartender, to pay for his and Kurt's drinks, 'I'll drive you home.'

Kurt nodded, hurrying over to the interns and grabbing his coat. The intern with blonde hair and big lips whispered something to Kurt, which made Kurt blush and slap his arm. Blaine smiled as Kurt waved goodbye to them, kissing the girl's cheek and then walking back to his side. Blaine helped him put his pea coat on, wrapping his arm around his shoulder. They walked out to Blaine's car together, and Blaine helped Kurt in on the passenger's side before getting in on the driver's side and pulling out of the parking lot.

'You were really good up there, 'Cedes,' Sam commented.

Mercedes, who was a lightweight herself and had downed two vodka sodas, plopped down into the seat beside Sam. She smiled at him, resting her chin in her hand, 'Thanks, Sammy,' She said, placing her hand on his cheek and playing with the ends of his sideburns, 'Has anyone ever told you that you have-' A hiccup interrupted her statement, 'A really big mouth?'

Finn stifled a quiet laugh from Sam's left side, and Sam pursed his lips to hide his rather large mouth, 'Yeah, it as a topic of interest at my high school,' Sam said, his cheeks turning slightly red as he looked down at the table. He downed another gulp of his beer.

Mercedes giggled, 'Hey, don't be ashamed of it, baby cakes. I like it. In fact...'

Sam was surprised to feel a warm hand cup his cheek, and then suddenly Mercedes' lips were on his. She tasted like Vodka Soda, but it wasn't a completely unwelcoming tasts. Sam tasted like beer and cherry chapstick, which he was constantly applying during the day. They contintued to kiss, as Finn watched on in amusement, and a bit of jealousy.

'Am I the only one that's not getting some around here?'


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here's chapter 6! Sorry it's a bit late!

_Washuuwa: _Let me tell you… Jealous!Blaine is my guilty pleasure. So don't worry, there will be a 'Finn'-esque character!

_BM22OwenstinaKB: _Blaine will not have a husband. Or a wife. Haha, but Kurt will have to fight for his affections at some point! Will Jesse be competition? We'll just have to see! And yes, I will do the rape victim story line! Your wish is my command (: Look for it next chapter!

_Ale and anon: _Thank you very much! (:

'So… are you nervous?'

Kurt rolled over, Blaine's cotton sheets twisting to form tight over his body. Blaine was sitting up in his bed, his back pressed against the headboard of his bed. A pair of rectangular frame glasses sat perched on his nose, and he was dressed only in a pair of sweat pants. He had the daily newspaper held up in front of him, a hand securing either side of it. Kurt smiled at the sight. Ever since he had gone home with Blaine on Monday, this is how he had woken up. It was now Friday, and although he had work today, he had to prepare for the dinner with his dad and his dad's girlfriend for tonight.

'Yeah, I guess… I don't know, it's confusing,' Kurt sighed, pushing himself up to sit beside Blaine. Blaine's arm snaked around Kurt's waist, his nimble fingers stroking the curve of his waist and pulling Kurt tight into his side. Kurt cuddled into his side, looking over the paper with him. They remained quiet, only speaking when Blaine would point out a story in the paper he knew Kurt would find interesting. Once Blaine was on the back page of the paper, he spoke up again.

'Are you gonna bring him in to the hospital?' He asked casually.

'Um, I wasn't planning on it. Why? Do you want to meet him?'

Blaine shrugged, 'Well, no. I mean, yeah, from what you've told me about him, he's a great guy. But we're not serious or anything, I mean… are we?'

Kurt sighed, clearing his throat and then standing up, 'Alright, I'm gonna take a shower.'

Blaine sighed, closing his eyes momentarily before opening them back up and nodding, 'Sounds good,' He said quietly. He glanced up into Kurt's eyes, sending him a small smile and then looking back down at the paper.

Kurt walked into Blaine's bathroom, turning on the shower and letting it warm up as he slipped out of his boxer briefs and tossed them onto the floor carelessly. Once the water was warm enough, he stepped under the warm spray of the shower and sighing contently. He used Blaine's shampoo and conditioner, washing his hair and then using his shower gel to wash his body. It seemed like a habit. After he was done, Kurt stepped out of the shower and wrapping one of Blaine's towels that he had been using around his waist. He tucked the edge of his towel in so that it would stay, standing in front of the sink and brushing his teeth with the extra tooth brush Blaine had left out for him the first night. Once he was finished, he cleaned the toothbrush and then laid it beside Blaine's. They were identical, save for the blue ring around the base of his while Blaine's was yellow. The domesticity of the situation made Kurt's heart swell momentarily, but he didn't allow himself to dwell on it. He exited the bathroom, smiling as he saw Blaine still in bed, watching TV. As Kurt exited the bathroom, he looked up and smiled sweetly at him. Kurt smiled back.

Kurt grabbed his clothes off of the floor, pulling them on and then glancing at Blaine, 'When are you coming in today?' He asked as he grabbed his messenger bag off of the floor, strapping it over his shoulder.

'Noon,' Blaine answered as he turned down the volume on the TV. Kurt sighed, nodding once and then crawling onto the bed beside Blaine. He pressed a quick kiss to his lips, and then pulled away, 'Mm,' Blaine sighed contentedly, 'Maybe I'll show up later. There might be something for you today with one of my patients.'

Kurt giggled quietly, kissing him again, a bit longer this time. As he pulled away, he watched Blaine's eyes light up, 'I'll see you soon,' Kurt said, hopping off of the bed and then walking out of Blaine's apartment.

Kurt arrived at the hospital ten minutes before rounds. He hurried up to the locker room, changing into the extra pair of scrubs he kept in his locker. Mercedes stood beside him, dressed in her scrubs and her hair was a mess, 'Were you on call last night?' Kurt asked as he sat down to pull his sneakers on.

Mercedes looked over at Kurt, looking surprised as if she had just noticed his arrival. She nodded sleepily, wiping her eyes as she pulled her lab coat out of her locker and putting it on, 'I'm exhausted.'

'You've been really tired all week, 'Cedes. Something you need to tell me?'

'You've been limping all this week. Something you need to tell me?'

Kurt and Mercedes eyed each other carefully, and then, as if by a silent agreement, turned and finished up at their lockers. Sam and Finn were chatting quietly behind them, and once they were all ready, they exited the locker room and waited by the nurse's station for Wes.

Wes emerged from the elevator a few minutes later and he walked up in front of them, 'You all look cheery,' He said sarcastically, an overly cheerful smile on his face, 'Alright, everybody. It's a beautiful day to save lives. Let's go do rounds.'

The four interns followed Wes as he walked them through all of the surgical patients on the surgical floor. Finn got in on a plastics case, which he gloated openly about, and Kurt was sent down to the ER. Wes then turned to Sam and Mercedes, 'Now, who was on call last night?' He asked, sarcasm and disdain lacing his words. He handed patient's charts back to them, 'Sloppy, sloppy, sloppy. Redo them, and then head down to the pit for your punishment. Have fun.'

Kurt chuckled, grinning over at Sam and Mercedes as he made his way down to the ER. Nurse Quinn handed him a stack of charts as he walked in, and Kurt headed to the first patient. It was a young girl, 24 years old, and her husband who was holding her hand securely, 'Hi, I'm Dr. Hummel. Your chart says that you're thinking you're pregnant,' He read, letting out an internal sigh and then smiling, 'Alright, just wait patiently and I'll go get you a few pregnancy tests.' Kurt turned, heading to the supply station and grabbing two pregnancy tests out of the compartment where they are kept. He walked back over to the patient, handing them to her, 'Alright, if you just want to head down to the bathrooms right there, take the tests and then give them to one of the nurses.'

He walked over to the nurse's station, scribbling on the patient's chart, 'God,' He sighed.

'Something wrong, Hummel?'

Kurt glanced up, seeing Jesse St. James standing there, a smile on his face.

'I'm just… not in the mood to be doing ER work right now. Do you have any interesting surgeries today? Need any help?'

Jesse chuckled as he scribbled on a chart, 'Not right now, Kurt. But if I get a case that I need assistance on, I'll page you,' He smiled, turning to walk away when his pager went off. Kurt's did too. They glanced down at their pagers and saw there was a small trauma coming in. They hurried towards the doors, pulling on their trauma gowns and slipping into their gloves. They waited outside for the ambulances to arrive in silence. Kurt let out a sigh, crossing his arms over his chest and enjoying the warmth. As the sound of sirens approached, they moved forward and the ambulances parked in front of Kurt and Jesse.

'Betty Phillips, age 45, a car crashed into the driver's side of her car. She is unconscious, has minor contusions on her right arm and right leg. There are signs of internal bleeding from her stomach,' the paramedic called out as she opened the back doors to the ambulance and the woman was wheeled out on her gurney. Kurt grabbed the back of the gurney as Jesse grabbed her chart and looked over it.

'Alright, we need to take her into surgery right now. Quinn,' He called out as Kurt wheeled her into the hospital. Jesse motioned for Kurt to continue pushing her to the elevators for her surgery, 'Which OR is available?'

Quinn looked over the schedule, 'Um, OR 3 is available. Should I book it?'

'Yes, thank you. And contact her family,' Jesse called out as they hurried to the elevator. He handed Quinn Betty's chart, and they rode the elevator down to the OR. Kurt pushed her into the OR for pre-op, which the staffed nurses began to take care of. Jeff, another anesthesiologist, put Betty under and Kurt walked into the scrub room. Jesse was putting on his bright orange scrub cap, and tying his scrub mask on. Kurt followed suit, pulling on the plain blue scrub cap that came with his scrubs and tied his mask on.

'So,' Jesse said, his eyes crinkling in the corners so Kurt figured he was smiling, but by the sound of his voice, it seemed like he was smirking, 'Can I trust you not to drop any of our patient's organs on the floor this time?'

Kurt rolled his eyes, 'Oh God. You'll never let me live that down, will you?' Kurt asked, laughing softly.

Jesse shrugged, 'You have to admit, it was pretty sad. Poor little intern Kurt, drops the kidney on his first transplant surgery.'

'Shut up,' Kurt laughed, thankful that he had tied his scrub mask on so that it hid his blush, 'You know, if I can forget about it, you can too.'

'Oh, so you've forgotten about it?'

A moment of silence passed, 'No,' Kurt finally said as they began to scrub in.

Jesse laughed, rolling his eyes, 'You're too cute, Hummel.'

Kurt froze, the soap in his hand stopping. The words settled in, and it became awkward. He cleared his throat and chuckled quietly. Kurt didn't say anything else; he just finished scrubbing in and then dried his hands off with a few paper towels. He walked out of the scrub room and walking into the OR. Rachel helped him put on his surgical gown and then slipped his gloves onto his hand, 'Thank you,' He said quietly, dropping his hands to his sides and moving to Betty's side.

Jesse finished scrubbing in, and, once he was dressed in his surgical gown and gloves, walked up to Betty's other side, 'Alright. Scalpel,' He requested, and a surgical nurse put the scalpel into his hand. He cut into Betty's abdomen, and the surgery began.

'Dammit,' Jesse cursed, 'I can't find the source of this bleeding,' He said angrily. He was searching through the body, looking through the organs. Kurt continued to suction the blood, but he had a feeling he was loosing to much blood.

'Dr. St. James,' Kurt warned quietly. At that moment, the heart monitor began to become speed up, 'Code blue.'

'Dammit, dammit, dammit,' Jesse exclaimed, 'Alright, get the paddles.'

Kurt moved to the right as the nurses wheeled the defibrillator up beside them, and handed Kurt the paddles, 'Alright, charge to 100,' Kurt called out, as one nurse applied the gel to the paddles. Placing them at the appropriate places, Kurt glanced up at Jesse who nodded assuringly, 'Clear!'

Betty's body jerked, but the heart monitor did not slow down, 'Charge to 200… Clear!' Still, nothing. This was their last chance, '300,' He called out, and placed them back on Betty's chest, 'Clear!'

There was no response. Kurt began to panic. He had not lost a patient yet in his experience as an intern. Kurt's eyes were wide as the nurses took the paddles from his hands.

'Time of death,' Jesse called out with a sigh, '14:42.'

Kurt sighed as he walked out of the OR, pulling his scrub cap and mask off angrily. He tossed them in the laundry and threw his gloves away. Jesse entered the room behind him, but Kurt ignored him as best as he could. He scrubbed at his hands quickly, before leaving the room as fast as he could. He had lost his first patient. Every single patient he had helped so far in his intern career had lived. He dropped a god damned kidney on the ground and the patient had still lived.

Kurt rode the elevator up to the surgical floor, stepping out and seeing Blaine there, leaning against the nurse's station. He was chatting with one of the nurses, a charismatic smile on his face. If he hadn't been sleeping with Blaine for a week, he could have sworn the guy was straight. He was just a big flirt. Kurt walked into the on call room, sighing in relief as he saw it was empty. He sat down, holding his head in his hands. Like Kurt knew he would, Blaine entered the room a few moments later.

'Hey,' Blaine's voice was gentle and a little condescending. It didn't matter in that moment though, because he needed someone to just be there for him, 'What's wrong?'

Kurt didn't look up, 'You'll think I'm a loser. And that I'm pathetic.'

Blaine chuckled as he moved up and sat beside Kurt, his hand sliding onto his thigh, 'Just tell me.'

'It's just... I lost my first patient today.'

Blaine let out a soft sigh, 'Ah. I remember my first patient that died. Seth Brooks. It was my second day of interning. He had a brain tumor, and while they were in there, they saw the tumor was far too big and complex to cut out. So we just closed him back up, and I was the intern who had to take care of him until he died. I was devastated.'

Kurt leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder halfway through his story, letting out a long sigh. They continued to sit in quiet, before Blaine's pager went off, 'I have to go. I have a surgery at four, so I probably won't be here to see you off to your dinner. But don't worry. Everything will be just fine.'

Kurt rolled his eyes, 'Thanks,' He said sarcastically. Blaine chuckled, giving Kurt a quick kiss on the lips before standing up and walking out of the on call room. Kurt leaned back onto the bed, covering his face with his hands.

'How do I look?'

Mercedes stood, walking to Kurt and adjusting him a bit. Kurt was getting ready for the dinner with his dad, and was strangely nervous. He was wearing a nice pair of black skinny jeans and a simple white button-up. His hair was styled up and looked perfect.

Mercedes tightened his tie, and then nodded her approval, 'You look good, white boy.'

Kurt grinned, looking back into the full length mirror that stood by the bathrooms in the intern locker room, 'I hope she's not annoying. And I hope her son's not a total douche.'

'I'm sure he won't be a douche, Kurt,' Mercedes assured him with a small smile on her face. Kurt took a glance at the clock and then let out a shaky sigh.

'Well, I have to go,' He kissed Mercedes' cheek sweetly and then waved at the other interns in the room, 'See you later. I'm on call, so page me if anything interesting happens. Or if you want to tell me who you've been sleeping with.'

Before Mercedes could answer, Kurt tossed his messenger bag over his shoulder and left the room at a quick paced jog. He rode the elevator downstairs and then walked out to his car. He sat in the driver's seat, pulling his phone out of his pocket and searching through his contacts until it landed on 'Dad'. He pressed the green 'call' button and raised it to his ear.

'Hello?'

'Hey, Dad. I'm just leaving the hospital now. What restaurant are we meeting at?'

There was a rustling sound in the background, and a woman's mumbling voice before his father's voice came through the receiver louder than before, 'We were planning on just Breadstix. That alright?'

Kurt rolled his eyes. Breadstix was a cheap, knock-off Italian place that was just down the street from his old high school, McKinley High.

_Oh well, _Kurt thought to himself, _Might as well take a trip down memory lane._

'Yeah, that's fine. I'll be there in about a half hour.'

'Okay, Kiddo. We'll save a table. Carole's son will be a little late; he has a surgery or somethin'.'

Kurt smiled, 'That's fine, Dad. Love you.'

'Love you too.'

'Bye.' Kurt hung up his phone and then dropped it into the cup holder of his car. He put the key into the ignition, and then started driving up to Lima. He sung along quietly to the radio as he drove, feeling nervous but kind of excited at the same time.

He missed his dad a lot. After talking to Blaine about his issues with his dad's new girlfriend, Blaine had reassured him that it would be okay. Blaine had said, 'If she makes your dad happy, what's the harm in that?' It made Kurt realize that he was being selfish. He would never loose his amazing relationship with his dad, because it was so important to the both of them. Maybe Carole would be a great addition to the Hummel clan. Maybe she would cook healthy food for Burt, seeing as Kurt was sure Burt wasn't doing it himself. Plus, Burt had been in the hospital during Kurt's junior year of high school and had almost died. It had been so hard on Kurt. So, if Carole made sure he went to the hospital if anything started feeling wrong, he would appreciate her.

Kurt passed McKinley as he reached Lima, and he shuddered inwardly. He had so many unhappy memories there and, although there were a few good memories, it was just not a good place for him to be reminded of. Once he saw the illuminated sign, he pulled into the parking lot and parked in a space. He sat in the car for a moment to ready himself before he stepped out of the car and walked inside, his bag strapped over his shoulder. He walked in, looking around and then spotting his dad as he stood up and waved his arms excitedly. Kurt smiled, hurrying over to the table and wrapping his arms tight around his dad's waist. Burt hugged him back around his shoulders, chuckling, 'Step back, let me look at ya,' Burt requested as he pushed Kurt out slightly and held him at arms length, 'You're skinny. Too skinny. You eatin' Ramen noodles every night, or what?'

Kurt rolled his eyes, 'I haven't lost any weight since we last saw each other, Dad. You look good,' He observed, eyeing his father's thinner frame, and more defined muscles.

'Thanks, kid. Alright, Kurt. I'd like to introduce you to a very special lady,' Burt stated, a smile on his face. He turned, motioning to a woman behind him. She was pretty, with short red-brown hair and laugh lines. She was the type of person that, at first glance, you could tell she was a very sweet and happy person.

'Hi, Carole. It's really nice to meet you,' Kurt greeted, holding his hand out for Carole to shake.

Ignoring Kurt's extended hand; Carole moved forward and wrapped Kurt in a tight hug. It surprised him at first, but soon he was wrapping his arms loose around her waist. It was different, but certainly not unwelcome, 'It's wonderful to meet you too, Kurt. Burt has told me so much about you.'

'All good, I hope?'

'No,' Burt cut in before Carole could answer, 'There's nothing good to say.'

Kurt rolled his eyes, laughing and they turned to the booth. Carole and Burt slid into one side of the booth and Kurt sat on the opposite side, folding his hands neatly on the table and smiling at them.

'So, Kurt, how has everything been going at work?'

Kurt nodded, 'Good,' He said casually, shrugging one shoulder, 'Um, I lost my first patient today. But it was okay. One of my colleagues talked to me and calmed me down about it, you know? But other than that, it's all been amazing. I love it.'

'You and my son will have so much to talk about. He wants to be a plastic surgeon though. What do you want to go into?'

'Well… I always wanted to just go into general surgery, but lately the attending over cardiothoracic surgery has let me scrub in on a few procedures, and I love it. It's a lot of fun.'

Burt and Carole both smiled, and it was clear that what Kurt had just said hadn't registered too much in their heads. It was okay with him though, because it wasn't very uncommon that he got blank looks from patients and their families.

The waitress came over, and Kurt ordered his drink. They decided they would wait for Carole's son before ordering their food. Small talk was made as they waited. Soon, a tall boy stumbled his way to the head of their table, 'Hey, sorry I'm late. I got caught up in surgery and-'

'Finn?'

'Kurt?'

'You two know each other?' Burt questioned, his eyebrows raised in surprise.

Kurt laughed awkwardly, 'Yeah, we're interning at the same hospital,' He stated, and Finn slid into the booth beside Kurt, 'Small world.'

'Dude, this practically makes us brothers!' Finn exclaimed, causing both Carole and Burt to look alarmed. They exchanged glances to each other and then looked back at their sons.

'Yeah, maybe someday,' Kurt commented, an amused smile on his face.

'Where do you live?'

'I'm sorry?'

'Like, an apartment, a house…' Finn carried off. Kurt glanced at his dad and Carole, and then back at Finn.

'Well, I have my own apartment-'

'Can I move in with you?'

'Finn!' Carole scolded, sounding both amused and shocked.

'Kurt, I still live with my mom,' Finn said, his voice becoming a rather loud whisper, 'She irons my scrubs before I go into work. Do you understand that? Irons my scrubs. I figure, since we're like… brothers now, I could move in with you. We could split the rent, carpool to work, and you know, have movie nights and stuff!'

Kurt smiled, chuckling softly, because Finn looked honest to God excited, 'Yeah, Finn. Maybe. We'll see.'

Finn grinned, turning and finally looking at Burt. It was like something clicked in his head, 'Oh, hi! You must be Burt. It's really cool to meet you, bro.'

Burt chuckled, wrapping his arm around Carole's shoulder and smiling at Finn, 'It's nice to meet you too, Finn. Carole told me you used to play football.'

'Yes, sir.'

'What position?'

'Quarterback,' Finn answered, pride evident in his voice.

Burt nodded, impressed, 'Impressive. You know, Kurt played kicker on his high school's football team once.'

Kurt rolled his eyes, blushing, 'Just for a week. And it ended with a dance routine, so I don't know if it really counts,' He stated, twirling the straw in his glass of water around absentmindedly, the ice clinking against the glass.

'Kurt performed a song for the whole bar the other night,' Finn stated, laughing softly as he glanced over in Kurt's direction, remembering the night.

Kurt blushed even deeper. He rolled his eyes, sighing, 'It was just… drunken karaoke. We were probably slurring our words.'

Finn shook his head, 'No, it was good. I was in the glee club when I was in high school too.'

The night progressed, and it turned out to be a lot of fun. Everyone got along very well, and they spent the majority of their time laughing and joking. As they paid and boxed up their leftovers, Kurt gave his dad and Carole hugs, and then told Finn he would see him at the hospital later tonight. Kurt got in his car and drove back to the hospital in good spirits. He parked in the staff parking lot and then made his way up to the locker room. He was full and tired, but cheerful. He changed into his scrubs and then exited the room, going to look for Wes to get his assignment when he ran into Blaine.

'Hey!' Blaine exclaimed, smiling at Kurt as he adjusted the charts in his arms. Kurt fell into step beside Blaine as they walked to the nurse's station.

'Hey,' Kurt smiled, leaning against the counter and watching Blaine as he started filling out some information on the charts he had been carrying.

'How was your dinner?'

'You'll never guess who could be my new stepbrother if my dad decides to marry Carole,' Kurt challenged, crossing his arms over his chest.

'Probably not,' Blaine answered, glancing up from the charts and smiling at Kurt before looking back down at them, 'Who will be your new stepbrother?'

'Finn Hudson.'

'The intern?' Blaine questioned, chuckling, 'The one that figured out about us?'

Kurt nodded, 'And he wants to move in with me. I mean, I'm not completely against it, but it's weird, right? You don't just… ask people if you can move in with them. You know?'

Blaine nodded, 'Yeah, it is a bit weird. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad though. But, what would happen when we want to spend the night at your place?' He questioned, slipping the patient charts to the nurse behind the counter and sticking his pen into the pocket of his lab coat. They turned and began to walk to the elevator.

Kurt shrugged, 'I don't know. Just be quiet, I guess.'

'Did I ever come up in the conversation?'

Kurt raised his eyebrows, 'Just when I mentioned that I had been in on some cardio cases.'

'Oh.'

'Why?'

'No reason,' Blaine said casually, turning and pointing to a patient's room, 'I have to go. When do you get off?'

'Not until six tomorrow morning,' Kurt answered, leaning against the wall beside the patient's room, 'What about you?'

'I get off tonight at midnight,' Blaine stated as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his lab coat.

Kurt frowned, 'Alright, well, um… I guess I'll just see you later? Next time we're both working?'

Blaine nodded, 'Okay. If you want, though, you can just come over when you get off.'

Kurt smiled; 'Sounds good,' He said as Blaine smiled back and turned around, walking into his patient's room. Kurt turned, making his way down to the ER. As he walked he thought about him and Blaine. What were they? They acted like they were dating, but it had never been a confirmed thing.

Kurt shook his head at his thoughts. He wasn't going to be the guy that was always saying, 'What are we? Are we going to talk about what we're doing her?'

Kurt was enjoying his time with Blaine. He wasn't going to ruin it asking stupid questions.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So, this chapter is a bit shorter than the rest of them. I'm sorry! My laptop is broken, so I've been working on this on my home computer which takes a lot of work. Enjoy! Reviews make me update faster!

The next two weeks progressed as the last week had. Kurt and Blaine alternated whose apartment they stayed at, but most of the time it was Kurt's. Blaine kept a few changes of clothes, a toothbrush, and some scrubs at Kurt's house. The subject of the status of their relationship never came up. They were both happy, why should they ruin anything?  
>Tuesday night of Kurt's eighth week of interning, Kurt and Blaine had gotten dinner after Kurt's shift ended and then headed back to Kurt's apartment. Kurt was on call, but he doubted he would be called in tonight. Blaine and Kurt stumbled into Kurt's apartment, attached at the mouth. Blaine tossed his car keys onto the kitchen table and then started tugging at the buttons on Kurt's jacket.<br>Once it was unbuttoned, Blaine shoved the jacket off of his shoulders and it fell to the floor. Blaine's jacket was easier to get off, and it hit the floor as they stumbled into Kurt's bedroom. Kurt tugged Blaine's button up out from where it was tucked in his jeans. He was distracted, however, by Blaine dragging wet kisses down his neck. Next thing he knew, Kurt was unbuckling Blaine's belt and he was lying on his back on the bed.  
>Blaine's hands were roaming around the edge of Kurt's jeans when a soft beeping sound distracted them. They both sat up and froze, wondering whose it was. Soon, two pagers were going off.<br>'Ugh,' Blaine groaned loudly, rolling off of Kurt and beginning to fix his clothes. Kurt fixed himself as well and then hurried to his jacket where his pager was, tucked in the pocket.  
>'Big trauma!' Kurt called out as he pulled his coat back on.<br>Blaine rolled his eyes, 'As much as I love trauma, I would rather just finish what we started.'  
>Kurt laughed, 'Me too. Maybe a few rounds after?'<br>Blaine chuckled quietly, grabbing his keys and they headed out to his car. They chatted about their last surgery together as they drove to the hospital and then hurried straight to the ER. They helped each other fasten their trauma gowns, and then walked outside where the ambulance was just pulling in.  
>'What do we got?' Blaine called out, hurrying up alongside the paramedic as she opened up the back doors.<br>'Rape victim found in an alleyway. She has multiple contusions and deep lacerations. Signs showing a possible bleed in her lung.'  
>Blaine looked over the small, fragile looking young woman on the gurney, 'Alright, take her straight to the OR,' He told a nurse, and he and Kurt hurried to their separate lounges to change into their scrubs and then hurried down to the OR. Once there, Blaine turned to a scrub nurse, 'Will you page Jesse St. James and send him down here? He'll need to check her out as well.<br>The nurse nodded, and Kurt cleared his throat awkwardly. Jesse's passes at him had become more obvious. Kurt hadn't told Blaine about it, though.  
>Kurt and Blaine hurried to the scrub room, and began to wash their hands, 'Poor girl. Looks tiny,' Blaine observed as they scrubbed in.<br>'Are they doing a rape kit on her right now?' Kurt asked, and Blaine nodded.  
>Once they were scrubbed in, they headed inside the OR. Blaine moved up alongside of her and Kurt stood close beside him since there was no room for him right beside the body. Blaine began to work, and soon Jesse came in and checked the girl over.<br>'Wow,' Jesse breathed out as he looked at her eyes to see if there was any head trauma, 'Look at her fingernails. There's blood and skin under there. She tried to fight back.'  
>'Tried?' Blaine repeated, laughing as he glanced up at Jesse, 'Rape kit came back negative. She kicked his ass.'<br>Jesse and Kurt both chuckled quietly, and a few beats of silence passed.  
>'Oh look,' Blaine broke the silence, 'I think I may have found the cause of our rupture,' He stated excitedly, grabbing a large hemostat and pushing it into the girl's body. A few moments later, he pulled out a fleshy and bloody mound.<br>'What the hell is that?' Jesse asked and Kurt's eyes widened as he examined it closer.  
>'Oh my God.'<p>

'What?' Blaine asked as he looked at Kurt.  
>'She bit it off. It's his... His penis.'<br>The room erupted in chatter as Blaine set the hemostat and penis in a tray.  
>'Ouch.'<p>

Kurt walked into Chief Schuester's office, a red and white tub filled with ice and the specimen. Schuester was sitting at his desk, looking over some paperwork on his desk.  
>'Ah, Hummel. That the, uh...'<br>'Yeah,' Kurt said with an awkward nod, 'I was told to bring this to you for the police.'  
>'Right, are they here?'<br>'Um, no. On the phone they said it could be hours.'  
>'Oh,' Schuester said awkwardly, standing up and adjusting his lab coat, 'Well, you have to keep it then.'<br>'What?'  
>'Well, it's the law. Any medical matter in a rape must stat with the person who collected it until it's placed in police custody.'<br>Kurt stared at Schuester with his eyebrows raised, 'I have to carry the penis around with me all day?'  
>Schuester laughed, 'Yes, Hummel. I'm afraid so.'<br>Kurt sighed, 'Um, okay. You'll page me when the police arrive?'  
>'Sure thing.'<br>Kurt turned and left the office awkwardly, carrying the tub by the handle. Kurt walked into the intern's locker room, spotting Mercedes and sitting beside her, slamming the tub at his side. Mercedes glanced over, 'What's that?'  
>'You don't wanna know,' Kurt answered quickly, leaning onto the bench and covering his eyes with his hands.<br>'No, tell me.'  
>'You really wanna know?'<br>'Yeah!'  
>'It's a severed penis,' Kurt answered simply, staring at Mercedes with raised eyebrows. She looked shocked and a little disgusted.<br>After a bit of silence, Finn and Sam entered, chatting about the Buckeyes.  
>'Kurt's carrying around a penis in a jar!' Mercedes exclaimed and the two boys froze, their eyes wide.<br>'It's not a jar. I collected it, it's medical. A rape victim bit her rapist's penis off.'  
>More silence.<br>Then, 'Can we see it?'  
>Soon, all three were gathered around and Kurt rolled his eyes. He glanced around to make sure no one else was around before popping the lid off and the four interns peered into the tub.<br>Finn hissed, obviously imagining what it would feel like to have your penis bitten off. Sam awkwardly brought his hands down, covering himself and Mercedes grinded her teeth a few times. Kurt rolled his eyes.  
>'And apparently, the police are slower than hell, so I'll probably have to spend the night with it.'<br>Finn snickered immaturely, and Kurt sighed, 'Finn, don't.'  
>He still snickered, 'It's still funny though.'<p>

A few hours later, Kurt and Blaine met up in the on-call room and locked the door. Blaine moved in, but Kurt awkwardly pulled away, 'I don't…'

'What?'

'I feel weird doing this with that in the room,' Kurt mumbled as he glanced at the red and white tub sitting on the table.

Blaine groaned, tilting his head back in frustration as he sat down on one of the beds, 'This trauma has been the biggest cockblock for me today.'

Kurt giggled quietly as he sat down beside Blaine and together they laid down, 'It's just sad, you know? Like, I was reading her info and she had just barely moved here to Ohio. Both of her parents are dead, no siblings. She has no one.'  
>Blaine sighed, running his hand up and down Kurt's arm in as he always did when Kurt was upset about something, 'She has us,' Blaine tried to reassure but Kurt rolled his eyes.<br>'Because complete strangers are good companions.'  
>Blaine chuckled, placing his fingers under Kurt's chin, 'Come here,' He whispered and Kurt leaned up to meet his lips. Blaine's lips were always smooth and warm, and Kurt loved kissing him. A lot.<br>Blaine slowly pulled Kurt so that he was straddling his hips, all the while keeping their lips connected. As Kurt felt Blaine's fingertips roaming around the elastic waistband of his scrubs, the door was pushed open.  
>Kurt jumped back, looking up and meeting the eyes of his shocked resident, Wes. He glanced from Kurt to Blaine, a disapproving frown crossing his features and then he just looked plain angry.<br>'You know, people are out here actually trying to sleep,' He snapped, turning and slamming the door as he stomped out of the room. Kurt fell off of Blaine to lay right beside him. He raised his hands to his face, groaning into them.  
>'Oh, God. This is not good. This is so not good,' Kurt was whispering, sitting up and then rolling over Blaine to get off of the bed, 'Oh my, I'm going to get fired. I'm going to loose my job.'<br>'Kurt, shh,' Blaine hushed, standing up and grabbing Kurt's hands, pulling him to stand in front of Blaine. Kurt complied, looking into his eyes, 'It'll be okay, alright? Listen, this has happened before. An intern started fooling around with an attending when I was a resident. I'll just go to the chief and tell him, and everything will be okay.'  
>Kurt and Blaine stared at each other for a few moments, silence in the room. Kurt could see flaws in the plan, and he knew Blaine could most likely see them too, 'So, what would you say to him? I'm fooling around with an intern, but since I told you, it should be okay, right?'<br>Blaine wet his lips slowly. He sighed, running his fingers through his ungelled curls, 'Oh. Well, I was... I was going to say that we're not just fooling around,' He cleared his throat and then looked around. Whenever a serious conversation occurred with Kurt and Blaine, things got awkward.  
>'We're not? So... what are we?'<br>Kurt mentally slapped himself. He had promised himself that he _wasn't _going to be the one to ask that question. He was scared now, of what Blaine's reply was going to be. Before he could answer, Kurt's pager went off. Finally breaking eye contact with Blaine, Kurt glanced down at his pager.

'Um, it's Dr. St. James. I gotta go,' Kurt said quietly, turning and grabbing the tub. He carried it by the handle outside of the on call room, and then took off at a run down to the ER. Once there, he looked around, panting quietly, and then walking to Jesse's side.  
>'Hey,' He greeted quietly, and Jesse looked up. He smiled at Kurt.<br>'Hey. Wes told me that he assigned you to the pit today, so,' He slid a stack of charts Kurt's way, 'Here you are.'  
>Kurt rolled his eyes. This would probably be how things go now. Wes would assign him the pit, rectal exams, things that would be really boring and terrible. He sighed, 'Alright, um, thanks,' Kurt said quietly, turning and hurrying to the first bed before Jesse could say something else to him.<br>Kurt began to do a woman who had fallen in the supermarket's stitches, cursing himself quietly as he did, 'Stupid, stupid, stupid,' Kurt whispered to himself.  
>'I'm... sorry?' the woman asked, raising her eyebrows as she looked down at Kurt.<br>Kurt glanced up, 'Oh, I'm... sorry. I'm just, talking to myself,' He mumbled, clearing his throat and then continuing the woman's stitches. He finished them up after a few minutes, 'Alright, you're good to go,' He said as he put a large bandage over the stitches, 'You need to return in a week so that we can remove the stitches. Sound good?'  
>The woman, who still looked skeptical about having Kurt, the crazy kid who talks to himself, as her doctor thanked him and then exited the ER. Kurt sighed, rolling his eyes at himself and then beginning to strip the bed of its sheets. The red and white tub containing the specimen sat near his feet as he began to put new sheets on the bed. A few moments later, a hand was placed on his shoulder and Kurt turned to see Mercedes standing there, smiling at him.<br>'Hey boo,' She greeted, plopping down on the chair beside the bed in the ER, 'What's up?'  
>Kurt glanced around, and then looked back at Mercedes. He hadn't told her about him and Blaine, but through working together, they had become best friends. Kurt took a deep breath in through his nose, and then waved Mercedes closer to him, 'I have to tell you something, but you have to keep it a secret. Got it?'<br>Mercedes' eyes lit up, and she nodded. She was such a gossip, Kurt wondered if he should tell her or not. But he had to. He had to tell someone, 'Okay. You know how Blaine and I hooked that one time?' He whispered, and Mercedes nodded, 'Well, two weeks ago, we did it again, and it was awesome. So we've been doing it a lot, but it's kind of... developed into more than that. We spend the night together, we keep extra clothes and stuff at each others' apartments, but we've never, like, decided what we are. So today, we were in the on-call room, and we were making out, but then...' He let out a sigh, looking around again to make sure no one was eavesdropping. Everyone looked absorbed in their own situations, so he went on, 'Wes walked into the room and caught us. I thought we locked the doors, but we didn't...' He groaned, 'And then Blaine said he could fix it, I wouldn't get fired or in trouble or anything, because he'd talk to the chief. So I told him how stupid that sounded, saying he was fooling around with an intern. But he was like; "I didn't think we were just fooling around" and then I did the stupidest thing ever. I asked what we were.'  
>Mercedes' eyes were wide throughout the whole story, but they widened even more at the end, 'You didn't,' She whispered slowly, 'No! Kurt, come on!'<br>Kurt groaned, 'I'm so stupid! I didn't... Everything was going so well, and we didn't have to put a stupid label on it. But now, I pretty much just asked him to label us.'  
>Mercedes sighed, 'Maybe you can fix it. Go up to him, say... "I don't want to put a label on this relationship. I'm having a good time right now, we don't need to go all into this right-"'<br>The ER doors were burst open, interrupting Mercedes' statement. A tall man stumbled in, looking disoriented and he had a large blood stain on the front of his pants. As soon as he was almost three feet into the hospital, he fell over on the ground and passed out. Kurt jumped up, grabbing the tub and then he and Mercedes rushed to his side, 'Someone get a gurney over here!' Kurt yelled, and a nurse grabbed one immediately, pushing it to their side. Mercedes and Kurt lifted him onto the gurney, and pushed him into a trauma room.  
>'Okay, hook him up to an IV,' Kurt told Quinn, the nurse in the room, and she obeyed. Mercedes grabbed a small flashlight, picking it up and lifting the man's eyelids to examine his eyes.<br>Kurt began to take the man's clothes off to change him into a hospital gown. Once he got his jeans off, Kurt's eyes widened and his jaw dropped, 'Oh, God. Mercedes, look.'

'What do we have?' Wes asked as he met Kurt and Mercedes on the way to bring the man, whose name was George, to the OR.  
>'Take a look,' Mercedes exclaimed, pointing down at the man and Wes raised his eyebrows. He lifted the sheets of the gurney, pushing the man's hospital gown aside and his eyes widened too.<br>'Oh, God, okay, someone page the chief. Tell him we got the rapist.'  
>Mercedes nodded, turning and taking off to the nurse's station. Wes and Kurt pushed George into the OR, where pre-op began. The two scrubbed in in an awkward silence, and Kurt wondered why Wes wasn't yelling at him or lecturing him. He was just completely silent, staring down at his hands as he scrubbed them with a new bar of soap and the water. A few moments later, Jesse, Chief Schuester, and Mercedes joined them in the scrub room.<p>

Jesse, Wes, and the chief talked quietly about the surgery as they scrubbed in, but Kurt and Mercedes remained silent. They tied their surgical masks on and then entered the room, getting to an angle where they could see well but wouldn't be in the way, 'Did Wes say anything?' Mercedes whispered as they stood side by side, Kurt's arms crossed over his chest.  
>'No. It was awkward. I wish he had yelled at me or at least lectured me or something,' Kurt whispered as the three surgeons entered the room. Jesse got to work, the chief just observing, and Wes assisted. Jesse was working quickly and Kurt watched hid every movement, trying to learn as much as possible.<br>'Hummel, Jones. Why aren't we trying to reattach the severed penis?'  
>Mercedes answered before Kurt had the chance to even think too hard about it, 'Teeth don't slice, they tear,' She said, 'You can only reattach if it's a clean cut.'<br>'Not to mention,' Kurt said, 'The digestive juices didn't leave much of the flesh to work with.'  
>'Right,' Wes stated as he suctioned up some blood to clear way for Jesse's work, 'So, what do we do?'<br>'Sew him up,' Mercedes answered.  
>'Minus a big part of the family jewels,' Kurt added, and the chief chuckled from Kurt's right side.<br>'And his outlook?' Jesse asked, glancing up at Kurt and Mercedes.  
>'He'll be urinating out of a bag from now on,' Mercedes stated.<br>'Not to mention he'll never be able to have sex again,' Kurt said with a smirk on his face.  
>'What a shame,' Chief Schuester said with a chuckle.<br>'Real pity,' Wes said just as sarcastically.  
>'Let's all take a moment to grieve,' Jesse laughed, 'Alright, clamp.'<p>

After the surgery, Kurt was relieved to sign a few forms the police gave him to assure that the penis never left his sight and it was the same specimen they had collected that morning.  
>He signed them and then handed the tub to the police. His shift was over, but Kurt needed to go and find Blaine. He wandered around a little bit, before peering into Chief Schuester's glass door and seeing Blaine in the chief's office, sitting in a chair and he and Schuester were talking. Kurt's eyes widened and he swore under his breath before hurrying to the intern's locker room to change.<p>

'Listen, I remember what happened to Smith and Coulter when I was in my second year of residency. Coulter was fired since she was jus a doe-eyed little intern and Smith didn't get in trouble since he was your Head of Neuro. I just want you to know about us first hand. If you think it's an inappropriate relationship... I'll take it into consideration, but... I won't stop things just because that's what you want. Just promise me you won't fire him. We met before he started working here.'  
>Chief Schuester was smiling. It scared Blaine a little, but he figured it couldn't be bad, 'I'm not mad, Blaine. They only reason Coulter was fired was because the tried to keep it a secret. Not to mention she was married. I'm glad you came to me and told me. As long as you're not favoring him in any way, you should be just fine. A smile crossed Blaine's face.<br>'Thank you so much, Will,' Blaine said gratefully, standing up and then exiting the office. He walked down to the intern's locker room, standing outside until the door opened and Kurt walked out. Blaine grabbed his hand quickly, pulling him into the on call room which was next door.  
>'Hey!' Kurt protested, but Blaine ignored him. He pressed Kurt against the door as soon as it was shut and then kissed his lips quickly.<br>'Everything's fine. I told the chief about us and he said as long as you're not in on every one of my surgeries and stuff, we're fine.'  
>Kurt raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at Blaine, 'What exactly did you tell him we were?'<br>Blaine smiled, kissing the tip of Kurt's cute, upturned nose, 'I told him the truth. We hadn't defined it completely, but we really care about each other and things are heading in the right direction.'  
>Kurt smiled softy, but then let out a sigh, 'So does that mean we're... Dating other people and stuff?'<br>Blaine frowned. He really didn't want Kurt to be with anyone in any romantic situation except with him, 'Um, no. I mean, I would like it to just be the two of us.'  
>'Doesn't that mean that we're kind of... Official?'<br>'Um... If you want to be.'  
>Kurt paused, looking anywhere but at Blaine. They sat in a thick silence before Kurt glanced into Blaine's eyes, 'Okay, fine. Whatever. We're a couple. Don't make a big deal out of it.'<br>Both of their faces broke out into smiles as they leaned in and gave each other a smooth, sweet kiss.  
>'Wanna go home? Maybe, finish what we've started three times today?' Kurt asked, a smile on his face, a rare one with his teeth. Blaine nodded, kissing his <em>boyfriend<em> one last time before they exited the room.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed on my last chapter! You guys are awesome! In this chapter we will see the return of Brittany and Santana, get a peek into Sam and Mercedes' relationship, see a bit of friendship drama with Sam and Kurt, and, most of all, clear up some drama with Kurt, Blaine, and Jesse!

'Should we talk about this?' Sam asked as he tied the strings on his scrubs.  
>Mercedes, who was having a hard time re-fastening her bra, stared at Sam blankly as she did the clasp and then tugged on the top of her scrubs. She grabbed her bag off of the floor, slowly tossing it over her shoulder, 'Yeah, definitely,' She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes and then opening the door to the on-call room and slamming it behind her.<br>Sam rolled his eyes, slipping his feet into his shoes and then running after Mercedes. He fell into stop beside her, raising his eyebrows, 'Well, this has been going on for, like, three weeks now.'  
>'Really? I had no idea,' Mercedes said sarcastically, reaching into her bag and fishing out her phone.<br>'Well, all I really want to know is... what exactly we're doing here.'  
>Mercedes glanced up from her phone where she was reading a text from Kurt, and then turned her gaze over to Sam, 'You need a definition? You really want to be that guy, Sam?'<br>Sam sighed, crossing his arms over his chest as he walked, 'Fine, whatever. Try not to get assigned to anything this morning.'  
>'Why?'<br>With raised eyebrows, Sam stared at Mercedes.  
>'Oh,' Mercedes smirked softly, 'Alright, deal. No promises though.'<p>

Kurt swallowed hard as Blaine pressed his lips over his Adam's apple, his hands roaming underneath Kurt's shirt and over his bare skin, 'Blaine, stop, I have pre-rounds,' Kurt said, his voice a reluctant whine. He slowly pushed Blaine away from his body, pecking his lips quickly and then pulling away, 'Wes has been riding my ass all week ever since he caught us. I can't be late for pre-rounds; it'll just give him another reason to hate me.'  
>'He doesn't hate you,' Blaine stated as he crossed his arms over his chest. They were standing in a supply closet on the surgical floor, the door locked and the dim light on. Blaine had been up all night performing a transplant surgery, and he was a little... needy.<br>'He so does.'  
>'Maybe he's just jealous that you're getting some and he's not.'<p>

Kurt chuckled, rolling his eyes, 'Yeah, that's definitely it.' He leaned in, pecking Blaine's lips again and then turning to the door. He exited it slowly, but as he turned to usher Blaine out, Sam and Mercedes rounded the corner.  
>'Hey guys!' Kurt yelled loudly, shoving Blaine, who had been standing in the doorway, back into the closet, 'What's up? Ready for pre-rounds? I know I am, let's go.'<br>Kurt talked a lot when he got anxious.  
>He walked alongside Mercedes and they hurried along to the locker room where they had to meet Wes. Wes was standing outside, tapping her foot impatiently on the ground. Finn, looking exhausted, was standing beside him.<br>As they approached, Wes looked down at his watch and rolled his eyes. They were on time, 'Alright, follow me,' He sighed, turning and walking down the long hallway. His four interns fell into step behind him, 'Jones, Hudson, go down to the clinic. Evans, you're with me today,' Wes said, and Mercedes and Finn turned and made their way to the elevator, 'Hummel. There's a consult for you down in the pit. Girl with a fever and abdominal pain. Then, Nicholas in 3311 needs his meds. Mr. Moeller's IV fell out, and he's a hard stick. Post-ops in 1337, 3342, 3363 and 2381. And Dr. Anderson has requested you today,' Wes rolled his eyes and mumbled, 'Surprise, surprise,' Under his breath.  
>Kurt, who had been taking notes on a pad of paper, looked up at Wes, 'Do you know why?'<br>Wes just glared at Kurt, a slender eyebrow kinked, 'Go!' He exclaimed, making Kurt jump and then hurry down the hall.  
>Kurt walked down the hall to where Blaine was standing, filling out some paperwork. He stood at Blaine's sigh, letting out a sigh, 'Wes totally hates me. He's going to kill me, I swear.'<br>Blaine looked up, laughing quietly, 'Don't worry,' He said, 'It'll blow over. Once he sees I'm not giving you special treatment, he'll be over it. Just wait.'  
>'Well, you requesting me today kind of seems like special treatment.'<br>Blaine laughed, 'Well, maybe. But there's no cool surgery attached to this one. Just an old patient here to do some post-op examinations.'  
>'Someone I worked on with you?'<br>'Yep. And she's very excited to see you.'  
>Blaine placed his hand softly on the small of Kurt's back and pointed into a patient's room. As Kurt walked in, he saw Brittany Pierce, a patient who had come to the hospital in need of a valve replacement sitting on the bed, 'Kurt!' Brittany exclaimed as he walked in.<br>'Brittany! Hey, how are you?' Kurt asked as he walked into the room. Brittany pulled him into a tight hug and then sat back down on the bed.  
>'Good,' Brittany smiled, swinging her legs as she sat on the edge of the bed like a child, 'Do you know if Santana's working today? She hasn't been answering any of my calls lately.'<p>

'You know, I'm not sure. But after your examination, how about you hang around and I'll go check for you?' Kurt asked as he pulled his stethoscope out of the pocket of his lab coat.  
>'Okay,' Brittany said with a sweet smile. Kurt put the stethoscope on and grabbed the chest piece. He checked her breathing and then listened to her healthy heart beat.<br>'Well,' Kurt smiled as he put his stethoscope back around his neck, 'You sound good. Have you been having any trouble breathing or felt your heart beating erratically after strenuous exercise?'  
>Brittany just stared at him blankly.<br>Kurt chuckled, rephrasing his statement, 'Have you been working out and then your heart started beating really fast?'  
>'Oh,' Brittany laughed, 'No, I don't think so.'<br>'Okay, good. Now, let me go get Dr. Anderson and he'll check you over. And I'll go see if Santana is working today, alright?'  
>Brittany nodded cheerfully, turning the TV set on and beginning to flip through the channels as she waited. Kurt walked outside, smiling at Blaine as he stopped beside him, 'She's so cute,' Kurt commented, laughing softly.<br>'You're so cute,' Blaine said, without even looking up from his paperwork. Kurt felt his cheeks turn red, even though the comment was so simple and quick. Blaine was very good at making Kurt feel flustered and nervous, like a teenager with a crush all over again.  
>'Shut up. Go check on Brittany, I thought she sounded fine, but you should check her too.'<br>Blaine nodded, signing his name at the bottom of the paper and then setting it on the empty nurse's station. He clicked his pen and slid it into the pocket of his scrubs. Kurt smiled at him, turning to walk away but Blaine captured his hand quickly and pulled him in to peck his lips. Kurt immediately pulled away, 'Stop,' He hissed, 'What if someone saw?'  
>Blaine rolled his eyes, 'No one's around, Kurt,' He commented, kissing Kurt's forehead before turning and making his way into Brittany's room where they gave each other a warm hug.<br>Kurt sighed, rolling his eyes and then turning around. He made his way down the hallway, going to the nurse's staff room.

Sam stood at the end of the empty hallway, his eyebrows raised as he watched Kurt and Dr. Anderson kiss. Right in front of him! Granted, he was kind of hidden and they hadn't seen him there. But that didn't make it any better! Kurt and Dr. Anderson were in a relationship! Or they were just hooking up. Wait, since when was Dr. Anderson gay? Regardless. Kurt had been getting in on a lot of Dr. Anderson's surgeries lately. Sam glared at Kurt's retreating form, looking around and then hurrying after him.

Kurt!' Sam called out and Kurt jumped. He turned, smiling softly at Sam as he slid his notebook back into the pocket of his lab coat.  
>'Hey, Sam, what's up?'<br>Sam hesitated, running his fingers through his blonde locks, 'Um, nothing. So I heard this rumor.' He had decided not to directly ask Kurt if he was sleeping with Dr. Anderson, but instead see if Kurt would just admit it.  
>Kurt raised his eyebrows at Sam as they stopped at the nurse's station. Kurt grabbed the list of the nurses on staff today, searching through the names. As he flipped the page, he looked up at Sam, laughing, 'I didn't think you were much of a gossip, Sam,' He commented and then looked back down at the list.<br>'Well, I am. So listen, I heard there's an intern sleeping with an attending.'  
>Kurt was so shocked, he dropped the list of nurses onto the floor. Sam raised his eyebrows as he stared at the surprised look on Kurt's face. He then hurriedly leaned down and picked up the list, clearing his throat a few times awkwardly, 'Huh, you don't say. Who... who said that? That's very interesting,' Kurt mumbled as he sat up, keeping his eyes directing down on the list.<br>'Just from one of the other interns. Don't you think that's wrong?'  
>'Yeah, yeah definitely. Listen, I have to head down to the pit. Um, keep me up to date on this rumor though,' Kurt said nervously, waving and setting down the list before taking off at a jog to the elevator. Sam glared at his retreating form, letting out a long sigh through his nose and then turning and hurrying down the hall to the clinic. As he walked inside, he spotted Mercedes and immediately walked over to her.<br>'Come with me, now,' He whispered in her ear.  
>Mercedes glanced around, and then nodded, following him. They walked down the hallway, and Sam glanced around before turning to her, 'Kurt and Dr. Anderson. They're sleeping together!' He hissed angrily.<br>Mercedes raised her eyebrows, unimpressed, 'Oh, you didn't know?' She asked casually, 'Remember that time that he left the bar with him?'  
>Sam's eyes widened as he remembered it. He had been drinking, and was distracted so he didn't fully remember the situation, but now that he thought about it, it was true, 'Oh my God. Wait, you knew?'<br>Mercedes shrugged, 'Yeah, he told me right after it happened.'  
>'Doesn't that piss you off?'<br>'No,' Mercedes shrugged casually, 'Who cares how he unwinds? You watch football games and drink beer. I bake. So what if Kurt has a screaming orgasm?'  
>Sam rolled his eyes, 'No, I don't care what he does when he goes home. Just... now that I know that it's Anderson... he gets in on all of Anderson's surgeries! It's not fair!'<p>

'So, why don't you just start sleeping with an attending?' Mercedes asked sarcastically, 'Tina Cohen-Chang is pretty.'  
>'Head of Pediatrics? Yeah, not my type,' Sam sighed, crossing his arms over his chest, 'I just don't think it's fair. Apparently he can help Anderson in ways the rest of us can't,' He snapped.<br>Mercedes rolled her eyes, 'Sam, just get over it. But if you get Kurt in trouble, I'll hate you. You know he's my best friend in this program,' She stated, crossing her arms over her chest and then walking inside to the clinic.

'Oh my God, oh my God,' Kurt hissed as he walked into the pit, looking around for his patient and then walking to her. It was a small, five year old girl by the name of Jamie Hayes. She was laying on the ER bed, holding her stomach and crying softly to herself, 'Hi, I'm Dr. Hummel,' Kurt introduced himself, and the father of the child looked over at him, nodding, 'Is it alright if I exam your daughter?'  
>The man nodded, stepping aside and pulling his worried wife aside as well, 'Hi, Jamie,' Kurt said in a friendly voice, 'My name's Kurt, is it alright if I take a look at your tummy?'<br>The little girl sniffled, nodding and then moved her hands from where they were wrapped around her waist. Kurt slowly lifted her pajama shirt, looking at her stomach, 'She's had a stomach ache all morning, but it seemed to get worse as the night went on,' The mother explained. Kurt saw a bit of swelling and bruising around her lower right abdomen, and he nodded at the mother.  
>'Any vomiting, loss of appetite, or constipation?'<br>'Well, she wasn't hungry for lunch or dinner,' Her father stated.  
>Kurt nodded, looking back down at Jamie, 'Alright sweetheart, I'm gonna touch your belly and I want you to tell me if it hurts more or less when I press down on it. Okay?' Kurt pressed down on her lower right abdomen and Jamie's body relaxed. Kurt then quickly lifted his hands away, and Jamie whined out loudly.<br>Turning, Kurt looked at the parents, 'It appears that Jamie has appendicitis. I wouldn't be too nervous; it's a fairly simple procedure. There are risks to every surgery, however. I won't be performing the surgery, I'm just an intern. But I'll go get my superior, to talk to you,' He smiled. He turned and walked to the nurse's station, 'Will you page Dr. St. James for me?' He asked, and the nurse nodded.  
>Kurt sighed, holding his head in his hands as he leaned against the nurse's station, groaning to himself. If Sam found out, soon Finn would find out. God knows Finn can't keep a secret. Soon, the whole hospital will know. Oh my God, if Finn knows then he'll tell his mom who will tell Kurt's dad who will be mad that Kurt didn't tell him, and then Burt will come to the hospital with his shot gun and hunt down Blaine and...<br>'This is so not good,' Kurt hissed to himself.  
>'What's so not good?'<br>Kurt nearly jumped a foot off of the floor. He turned, seeing Jesse standing there, a charming smile on his face. Kurt cleared his throat, laughing nervously, 'Um, nothing. Anyways,' He began walking to Jamie's bed and Jesse followed him, 'This is Jamie Hayes. Presenting with tenderness in her lower abdomen. Hurts less when pressed down on. Looks to me like appendicitis.'  
>Jesse nodded, sitting on the rolling chair beside Jamie's bed, 'Hey cutie,' He greeted, 'I'm Jesse, and I'm here to make you feel better.' He examined Jamie's abdomen and then nodded, 'It's appendicitis,' He confirmed to the parents, 'I'm Dr. St. James, I'll be performing your daughter's appendectomy. If you're alright with that,' He looked at Kurt, 'Will you get the forms for Jamie's parents to fill out?'<br>Kurt nodded, hurrying to the nurse's station and they handed him the paperwork and Kurt walked it back over to the parents, who began to fill it out immediately, 'We can take her into pre-op now if you're okay with it,' Kurt said. The parents nodded, her mother still crying quietly and Kurt placed her hand politely on her arm, 'I'll update you every half hour,' He assured, 'The surgery usually only takes around an hour. Don't worry,' He whispered, 'We're going to do everything we can.'  
>Looking a bit more relieved, the mother nodded and Kurt wheeled Jamie on the gurney down to the OR. Once she was put under anesthesia, Kurt walked into the scrub room and began to scrub in. A few moments later, Jesse joined him, tying his orange scrub cap on, 'So, Kurt, what time do you get off tonight?' Jesse asked casually as he began to scrub at his hands.<br>Kurt glanced up from where he was clipping his fingernails, 'Um, midnight,' He stated, placing the nail clippers on the side of the sink.  
>'So do I. Care to get a drink? Maybe head to my place afterwards,' He winked, and then looked back down at his hands, continuing to run the soap over them.<br>Kurt sighed, deciding to once and for all put Jesse's passes at him to a rest, 'Are you really as shallow as you seem?' He asked with a quiet laugh.  
>Surprisingly, Jesse chuckled, wiggling his eyebrows, 'That's why you should get a drink with me. Hear about my secret pain,' He winked again, just as suggestively as before.<br>Kurt just laughed, rolling his eyes as he shook water from his hands, 'Well, thank you. But no. I'm seeing someone.'  
>'You don't have to make up a relationship to get out of going out with me,' Jesse chuckled, 'If you don't want to go out with me, just say so.'<p>

'Oh,' Kurt chuckled as he hit his elbow against the button to open the doors to the OR, 'Well, then. I don't want to go out with you. But I really am seeing someone.'

Blaine set down the list of nurses that were on today, and then turned to one of the nurses at the station, 'Hi, could you please page Santana Lopez to room 3321?' He asked, and the nurses nodded.  
>Blaine turned around and walked back to Brittany's room, sitting down on the edge of her bed with her, 'I paged Santana. She should be on her way any minute now,' He assured, smiling at her, 'You look totally fine, by the way. Continue to take your medication until it's all gone and just take it easy. If there are any problems, just come back in.'<br>Brittany nodded, smiling at Blaine and then biting down on her lower lip, 'Blaine... Have you ever fallen for your best friend?'  
>'Not that I can remember,' Blaine stated quietly, trying to remember a time but nothing came to mind.<br>'Have you ever fallen for someone you know you shouldn't have, then?'  
>Blaine thought of Kurt, a small smile meeting his lips and he nodded, 'Yeah. That I have.'<br>'What did you do about it?' Brittany asked curiously, turning to face Blaine and crossing her legs Indian Style, 'Because I don't want to mess up our friendship.'  
>Before Blaine could answer, Santana, looking tired and frazzled, walked into the room, spotting Brittany and she cleared her throat awkwardly, 'Britt, hey. What's up, hobbit?'<br>Blaine rolled his eyes, standing up and walking to the door, 'Brittany has requested your presence,' He stated, chuckling softly and then exiting the room.

Santana sighed, walking up to stand in front of Brittany, 'Britt, you know you can't page me at work. I'm busy,' She stated, tucking her hands into the back pockets of her scrubs, 'Is there anything you need?'  
>'You've been avoiding me. I've called you every day since I got home and you either don't answer or you answer and tell me you can't talk. I miss you,' Brittany said sadly, crossing her arms across her chest.<br>Santana sighed, running her hands over her ponytail, 'I miss you too. But you know, work and Puckerman and everything.'  
>'Artie says you've been taking days off lately.'<br>Santana rolled her eyes, 'I'm gonna kill that four-eyed douche.'

Brittany giggled, 'Artie's my boyfriend. Please don't kill him. Can we go get dinner? Or drinks or something?'  
>Santana sighed, rolling her neck in small circles to pop it, 'Maybe. I'm on call tonight and I've been pretty busy all day. I don't know if I'll be able to get out of-'<br>'Please,' Brittany asked sadly, glancing up at Santana.  
>Groaning, Santana nodded, 'I'll try. You can go home and I'll let you know if I can come or not,' She stated, smiling weakly at Brittany and then turning around, hurrying out of the room.<p>

After Jamie's surgery, Kurt wandered sleepily to the intern's locker room, stretching out on an empty bench and covering his eyes with his hands. Just as he began to doze off, a gentle slap hit his stomach. Kurt groaned, opening his eyes and seeing Mercedes standing there, 'Sam knows.'  
>'Sam knows?'<br>'About you and Anderson.'  
>Kurt groaned, sitting up and sighing, 'Dammit. I knew it. Is he pissed?'<br>'A bit, yeah,' Mercedes sighed, sitting down beside Kurt and placing her hand softly on his arm, 'You should explain the situation to him. Or he's going to be mad for a long time. And he can hold a grudge. One time, instead of wanting to have sex, I fell asleep. He still won't let me forget it.'  
>Kurt laughed, running his hands over his face and letting out a groan, 'Alright, when I see him next I'll tell him. How are things going with him, by the way?'<br>Mercedes shrugged, 'He's decided to go all 'are we going to talk about this' and 'what are we'. It's annoying.'  
>Kurt chuckled, leaning over and pressing his lips to Mercedes' cheek, 'Just get in a relationship with him. It's nice. I don't feel all dark and twisty anymore. Anyways, I'm gonna go find Sam and explain our dilemma.' He stood up and walked out of the locker room, heading to the elevator to head down to the pit. As the doors opened, he saw Blaine standing there and they smiled at each other. Kurt walked onto the elevator, hitting the first floor button and turning to Blaine, 'Sam knows.'<br>'Trouty-mouth, Sam?'  
>'Yeah. And according to Mercedes, he's super pissed.'<br>'Why?'

Kurt shrugged, 'I guess because he hasn't gotten in on a surgery of yours for a long time,' He stated, the elevator stopping and the doors opened. As Kurt looked out of the elevator, he saw Sam standing there. Once he saw Kurt and Blaine, he inhaled deeply and then walked onto the elevator.  
>Blaine hurried off of the elevator, clearly not wanting to be in the middle of an awkward situation. Sam crossed his arms over his chest, staring at the doors as they shut, standing at least a foot away from Kurt.<br>Kurt just chuckled, 'There is a land called 'Passive Aggressive' and you are their king,' He stated, looking over at Sam and raising his eyebrows. Sam just laughed bitterly, shaking his head, 'Listen. Mercedes told me that you know. And I want you to know that we're not... I'm not using him just to get in on surgeries or anything. And, I met him before I knew that he worked here. When we saw each other at the hospital for the first time, I tried to stop it. I did. I'm not using him to get ahead.'  
>'So, what? You're just in it for a little hot sex?' Sam asked sarcastically, 'Kurt, what the hell are you doing? You know how much trouble you could get into,' Kurt let out a sigh. He couldn't answer Sam's question, really. He knew he liked Blaine but... 'Oh my God,' Sam breathed out with a laugh, 'You're totally in love with him.'<br>'I am not!'  
>'Oh, you so are. You want to marry him and adopt tons of babies. I just feel sorry for you now. Falling in love sucks.'<br>Kurt glared, shaking his head slowly, 'I hate you!' He exclaimed, and Sam chuckled, 'I hate you, I'm not in love with him.'  
>'No, but you're falling in love with him,' Sam stated, an amused smirk on his face, 'Hah! Bro, you're so screwed. No more casual hook ups. Because you and Dr. McDreamy are going to get married.'<br>Kurt groaned, hitting his forehead with his palms, 'But Blaine's so chatty. And he's got this full head of hair. And he only eats healthy food. So if we get married, he'll just chat my ear off all the time. And if we have babies, they'll be chatty too. I'll have five chatty children and a chatty husband. This sucks.'  
>Sam was laughing, patting Kurt's shoulder, 'You poor bastard.'<br>'Well, hey. Enough about me. You and Mercedes? You must be falling for her too. You want to define the relationship.'  
>Sam shrugged, 'So what? The sex is hot, and she's cool. Wouldn't mind being in a real relationship with her. She doesn't know exactly what she wants though. Does she like me? Does she talk about me a lot?'<br>Kurt smirked, 'You're totally falling for her two. You're screwed too, my man.'


End file.
